Star Wars: Legacy
by Never An Honest Word
Summary: The tales of Idari Tress, Jedi Knight, during the Clone Wars, he will face Separatists and treachery, among other things. OC X Ahsoka. IN REWRITE UNDER THE TITLE "HALFLING"
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

PART 1

"THE CLONE WARS"

Chapter 1

I am in the middle of Lightsaber Battling class, holding the hilt of a training Lightsaber in my hands.

"Idari Tress!" calls the instructor, Cin Drallig, whose dark blonde hair lays like a waterfall frozen in cascade. "You are partnered with Ahsoka Tano."

I step onto the dueling field, followed by a Togruta girl with orange skin and blue eyes, whom I assume is Ahsoka.

She smiles and says, her voice very smooth, "Hello."

I nod, a serious expression on my face.

Cin Drallig stands in the middle of the field and shouts, with a wave of his hand, "Begin!"

I ignite my Lightsaber, and from it a blue blade of pure energy appears, and I ready myself in the opening stance for Form V: Shien.

Ahsoka ignites hers, and a green blade appears, and she readies herself in the opening stance for Form IV: Ataru, along with a, "This is gonna be fun,"

She jumps straight in, slashing and slicing right off the bat.

I jump around, dodging with ease, and she keeps hammering away.

'Avoid and tire,' I think. 'She'll be tired out eventually.'

She just keeps hammering away, but she is starting to slow.

A sly grin stretches across my face, and I know she's getting tired.

Soon enough, I see an opening, and I take it.

I bring my saber up high, swing, and… she blocks it.

"Not so fast," she says with a grin. "Can't believe you thought I'd fall for that."

"Well, that's how I beat most of my opponents," I say fiercely, pushing harder, attempting to break the saber lock. "Guess you're different,"

She laughs and says, "I get that a lot." She begins pressing back, "And I'm not about to be beaten this easily."

I press as hard as I can, but she seems to be exerting equal force.

I figure out what I'm going to do, "This ends here." I say, ducking down, pulling my saber away, and jumping behind her, my saber across her neck.

"And…" Cin Drallig begins. "That's it!"

Everyone in the area begins clapping.

"Excellent work, Idari." Master Drallig says, patting me on the back. "You're very skilled for your age… you did well, too, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka gives a half-hearted smile, and says, "Thanks," before hurrying out of the room.

"Master Drallig," I say. "I've got a feeling that she didn't mean that… should I go after her?"

Master Drallig replies, "I will leave that up to you," and walks out of the room.

A moment later, I find myself running down the halls of the Jedi Temple, searching for Ahsoka.

Just then, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, a man in at least his early thirties with auburn hair and an auburn beard, stops me. "Excuse me, initiate," He says. "Would you happen to know someone by the name of Idari Tress?"

I smile, and say, "That'd be me, Master Kenobi."

"Excellent. I've received word from Master Yoda that he would like to speak with you in the Meditation Gardens," He smiles. "I hear that it's about becoming a Padawan."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." I bow, and hurry off to the gardens, where I find Master Yoda, a short, green man with gray hair.

"Ah, Idari Tress…" Master Yoda murmurs, as if in a trance.

"Ugh, sorry I'm late," sighs a smooth, female voice, one I have heard somewhere today… I turn to see Ahsoka, who bows to Yoda, and turns to me. "Hello, I believe we've met before."

I grin, "Yeah, I remember beating you just a little while ago."

Master Yoda clears his throat, "Speak, may I?"

We bow, and apologize.

"Now," Master Yoda says, "In need of Padawans, Masters Skywalker and Kenobi are, and chosen, you have been."

Ahsoka and I both gasp in surprise.

Yoda points a wrinkled finger at me. "You," he says. "will be the Padawan of Master Kenobi."

Then, he points to Ahsoka. "You will be Master Skywalker's. Leave to Christophsis, you will. May the Force be with you…"

"Thank you, Master Yoda," I say with a bow.

"We won't let you down," Ahsoka continues, bowing as well.

"Mm…" Master Yoda murmurs. "We shall see."


	2. Chapter 2: Landing on Christophsis

No sooner had Ahsoka and I gathered our gear and met in the hangar do we start to learn more about each other.

"You know," Ahsoka says, looking me up and down. "I've never noticed it before, but you're Togruta, too."

"Really?" I say with mock surprise, rubbing the back of my lekku. "You've seriously just noticed that?"

She nods, and adds, "Well, we've never really talked to each other for more than the duration of that match."

That is true, before now, we had never said more than a "hello," at breakfast.

"Yeah," I say. "I guess you're right…"

I hear a long stream of electric beeps and chirps, and I turn to see my Astromech droid, R3-D8, sitting in the slot designated for Astromechs.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting, Wingman." I say to him.

Ahsoka giggles, "Wingman? Or should I even ask?"

"Ahsoka, this droid has gotten me out of more tough spots you can think of…" I say. "Plus I can't trust my best friend like I do Wingman… but seriously, we should get going."

Ahsoka nods and jumps into her starfighter, and, in a blur of red, green, and white color, is gone.

I take off after her, and we start racing.

In no time at all, we find ourselves above the planet Christophsis.

"Wow…" I say. "That was quick,"

"Yeah," Ahsoka says, her voice echoing in the holocom. "Here we are…"

I press a button on the control panel for the ship, and the holographic image of a Clone Trooper comes up.

"Idari Tress and Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order, requesting permission to land," I say.

The Clone salutes me, and says, "Permission granted."

I nod to Ahsoka, and we begin our descent onto Christophsis.

I notice that the landscape is very crystalline and somewhat dug up in many places as I remember that this is a mining planet.

I see flashes off in the distance as we touch down, and I soon figure out what it is.

"The droids!" I hear someone shout. "They're advancing!"

Blasterfire from the droids.

I jump out of the star fighter's cockpit, one hand on the rough metal hilt of my lightsaber ready to cut down droids, when two clones walk towards me.

"You must be the ones Yoda sent," one says. "The name's Rex. Captain Rex."

Rex wore typical armor of clones from the 501st Legion, with two blaster pistols in hand.

"Idari Tress," I say, bowing. "And this is Ahsoka Tano."

"Follow me," Rex says. "I'll take you to the generals."

We follow Rex toward the wreckage of an LAAT, where two men squat.

One has a nest of brown hair that covers most of his head, as well as blue eyes.

The other has auburn hair and a beard as well as blue-gray eyes.

"Ah," the one with auburn hair says. "Welcome to Christophsis."

He crosses his arms, and I recognize him: Master Kenobi.

The other, whom I assume is Anakin, whispers, "Keep your heads down… we've got reports of snipers in the area!"

Ahsoka and I duck behind the LAAT as Obi-Wan gives a brief summary of the battle so far.

"So," He concludes. "We need you two to take a small squadron and take out a Separatist landing center, where about seventy-five percent of their supplies are being stored. An easy path to the base is through the canyon, and there aren't too many forces there. However, the base is extremely heavily guarded."

"Is there a back way in or something?" I ask, hoping for a nod. "I mean, it's not like we can go straight in through the front door without getting blown up,"

"Actually," Anakin says, a smirk stretching across his face. "That's exactly what we planned to do."

My eyes widen, and I manage, "Say what?"


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Fray

"Well, we've found a break in their defenses around the area," Obi-Wan says thoughtfully. "And well, that seems to be the most practical entrance."

"So…" I say. "We lead a strike force in, place charges, and get the hell outta there?"

Obi-Wan nods. "You'll need to be fast for this mission,"

"Oh, we're fast," Ahsoka says.

"Good," Obi-Wan says as a blast whizzes by his head, and he then mutters, "Blasted snipers,"

"Don't worry, Masters," I say with a bow. "We'll take care of it."

Master Kenobi nods, and gives us a reassuring smile, and says, "The Clones we have selected for this mission should be arriving soon…"

A group of four clones in 501st Legion armor arrive on BARC Speeder Bikes.

"Generals," says one of the clones, taking off his helmet. "Sergeant Slick, at your service."

"Ah," Obi-Wan says, smiling. "You're here… Padawans," he turns to us. "These four will be accompanying you on the mission. Slick," he turns back to the clone. "These two are in command. You will follow _all of their orders, and Padawans, just follow him to the base."_

_Slick nods, "Yes, sir." He turns to us. "Pleasure to meet you, Commanders."_

_I bow, and say anxiously, "Idari Tress."_

_Ahsoka bows as well, and says confidently, "Ahsoka Tano."_

"_Wait," Slick says. "Where are their Speeders? You don't expect them to walk the whole way?"_

_Master Kenobi points over to one of the LAAT gunships that are still in tact, where two BARC Speeders lay waiting. "There… but keep your heads down!"_

_After a blast goes off, I ask Ahsoka, "You ready?"_

_She nods, and we take off toward the Speeders, dodging blaster fire as we go, until we reach the Speeders._

"_Ready!" I shout, hopping on one; it is tinted a shade of light blue with missile launchers on either side, and when I start it, the engine purrs smoothly._

"_Good," Slick says, motioning for the others to jump on theirs. "Let's go,"_

_Slick takes off, and we all follow his lead, and I'm on his left side, Ahsoka his left._

_He turns to me, "You excited? This is your first mission, right?"_

_I nod. "Yeah. I always was told I have good leadership, but I've never really been too good with close combat… except in space battles."_

"_Are you KIDDING me!" Ahsoka shouts. "I've seen you in action! You are one of the best I've ever seen!"_

_I can't tell if I'm blushing or not, but I manage, "Thanks," and we speed on._

_As we cruise through the canyon, the walls, I notice, look like they have circuitry running through them, 'Odd…' I think, staring at them._

_They have a steely tint to them, but I just brush it off._

_As we come to a large rock, Slick shouts out, "Almost there!" as a blaster bolt comes whizzing past us._

_Around fifteen Battle Droids, all carrying blaster rifles, round the corner._

_The sun glints off their rusty brown armor, suggesting that they are rather old, yet the blasters in their hands, as well as certain parts of their body, looks brand new._

"_Off the Speeders, Republic scum!" One of them shouts in a nasally voice. _

"_Not in your life, tin face," I mutter, shooting at them, as the rest of the team does the same, and in a moment, parts are strewn across the area where the droids once stood._

_We snake through the canyon, until we reach a large metal dome._

"_We're here," Slick says. "Let's go."_

_We dismount our speeders and creep stealthily toward the dome, and that's when I see them._

_Three B2 Battle Droids, each clad in shiny gray armor, have their wrist blasters trained on us._

_They begin shooting at us, taking down one of the Clones, and I realize one thing: they have set their sights on me._

_I am their next target._


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery of a Traitor

Those droids don't last long enough to send a single blast my way; before I know it, my lightsaber is ignited, and a blue blade cuts through those droids.

"Nice try, tin faces." I mutter, kicking one of their legs. "Sergeant," I say, turning to Slick. "Casualty?"

Slick picks up the body of the fallen clone, and pulls off his helmet, revealing a rather rugged face with short, close-cropped red hair, and says, "We call him Red… he was one of the best snipers I've ever seen," He chuckles a little. "Never was too god when he was fighting up close… always went down first in the simulations."

"Sorry for your loss," Ahsoka says hurriedly. "We can come back for the body after we've blown up the base… stow him behind that rock."

Slick nods, laying the body gingerly behind a large boulder.

"Let's go." I order, "Don't worry, his death won't be in vain."

We creep farther toward the base until we find large steel blast doors, "Step aside," I say, stepping up to it, "This'll be quicker," I plunge my saber deep into the door. "I hope."

I use all my strength, pulling it clockwise, until a large circle forms, and, using the Force, I push it out of the way. "There. We. Go." I say with finality.

As I begin to step in, Slick stops me, and says, "Commander, it's my job to protect you. _I'll_ go in first." and steps in.

Shortly after, he peaks out and says, "All clear." and we follow him inside.

We sneak quietly through the long corridors, making as little noise as possible, aside from the occasional blast to a Battle Droid's head.

"Sergeant," Ahsoka asks. "Are we nearly there?"

Slick nods, and says, "Very close."

We come into a corridor, much longer than the others, with six doors on either side.

"We're here," Slick says.

"Which door, Sergeant?" I demand impatiently.

He doesn't answer, he just smiles maliciously as twelve B2 Battle Droids step from the doors.

"Sorry Commanders. You aren't going to be finishing the operation." Slick says as the droids open fire on us.

I ignite my Lightsaber, and step in front of Ahsoka, and shout, "I'm going to protect them! No matter what!" and in a flurry of blue light, nine of the droids are in pieces, when I finally find out that one of the troops has already gone down, and Slick is running.

"He is so dead…" I murmur, hacking apart the three remaining droids. "Ahsoka!" I bark before I take off after Slick. "Take care of them!"

For a Clone, Slick is fast, and I'm one of the fastest people I know.

I use the Force to pull him back towards me, and as I prepare to sink my blade into his stomach, Ahsoka steps in.

"Idari," She shouts. "Don't do it! He has to stand trial!"

"He's a traitor," I hiss, my voice seething with rage. "He must die…"

Ahsoka grabs my shoulder. "Idari, no. He'll face a trial. And he'll be put away. For a long time."

"But Ahsoka… he caused the death of probably both troops!" I reply, my voice still heavy with rage. "I _know_ he had this planned from the beginning. He can't be allowed to live."

"Idari," Ahsoka says, turning me around. "Let it go."

I sigh, and turn my head to Slick, narrowing my eyes. "You got lucky this time, Clone."

Slick scoffs, and attempts to run away, but, with the Force, I pull him back.

"Ahsoka," I whisper. "Thank you."

She smiles, and presses her lips to mine. "Now let's go set those charges."


	5. Chapter 5: Another Enemy?

Ahsoka and the other clones have already set off on their Speeders, I told them I'd detonate the place myself.

"The charges are set," I mutter to myself, anxious over my first mission, as well as apprehending a traitor on it. "It's time to blow it up,"

I hop on my Speeder, still tucked away behind a rock, where the body of Red once laid, and prepare to detonate the charges.

I've sped around two kilometers from the place when I decide to detonate it, and I realize that there's a Separatist data chip there, one which Red had told me about on the way.

'It could prove useful to the Republic,' I think, and creep back into the base.

I slice, stab, and slash my way toward the control room, where I assume it's kept.

Before I know it, there's a path of robotic destruction behind me, and I head over to the large holomap in the center of the room, checking every single compartment.

Then, I find it.

It is a small black cartridge, around the size of a regular flash drive, with all sorts of illegible writing on it.

"This should help us…" I murmur, taking it from its slot.

"Republic scum," I hear a deep, rumbling voice growl. "Nice try, but you won't be making it back…"

I turn to see a large Zabrak male, with dark skin, orange face markings, and he's built like an ox… not to mention he's carrying a Lightsaber.

I draw my Lightsaber, not wanting a fight, but still prepared if needed.

"You really think you can stop me, don't you?" He muses.

"Hmph. It's not like I really want to fight in the first place," I whisper to myself, but I pull and ignite my Lightsaber anyway.

He grins maliciously, and holds his saber out in front of him, and from either end emerges red beams of energy.

'Double-bladed!' I think. 'Didn't even know it was possible.'

He charges in right away, slashing and jabbing.

I block with ease, having been trained against this style in the temple, reminding me of my last duel with Ahsoka.

I thrust my saber in every time I find an opening, and he occasionally gets hit, but it doesn't seem to faze him.

"Sith trash…!" I growl, feeling myself falling to the Dark Side of the Force.

We fight our way through the headquarters, when we finally get to introductions.

"Who… who are you!" I shout.

He grins and says, "Savage Oppress… apprentice to Count Dooku. You are?"

"I… Idari Tress, Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi! Jedi Master!" I shout, driving him backwards.

Then, we're at the door, and he's making me back up.

He has one side of his saber to my throat when I feel the cold steel of the door.

I grin, and use the Force to push him backward.

With the data chip in hand, I hop onto the Speeder, and quickly speed away.

"Well, I guess Dooku's just lost an apprentice…" I say, activating the detonation device, and I watch as plumes of smoke float into the air, I hear the crashing base, the clanging metal, and, I think I hear Savage Oppress, screaming for vengeance.

.

"Too easy," I chuckle weakly.

I speed on, and before long, after snaking through the canyon, following the exact same route we had taken there, I find myself in the city.

I park my Speeder near the other Speeders, and I hear a girl's voice shout, "He's back!"

I hop off my Speeder, and only seconds later, Ahsoka comes up to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I thought you might've died," She whispers in my ear.

"Ahsoka," I whisper. "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles, and lets go of me.

"Commander," I hear a voice say.

It's the three clones from the mission, and they stand and salute me. "Excellent work."

"Soldiers," I say. "Where are the Generals?"

"South Tower, about to be evacuated. Looks like Slick got some information to the clankers before we could stop him." One says.

I pull out the data chip. "Guess what I got?"

One of them beams at me, and says, "Excellent. That data chip holds some very important Separatist info, from what I've heard."

"'Scuse me," Ahsoka cuts in. "Is it alright if I speak with Idari for a sec?"

The clones nod, and turn and walk away.

"Idari, I'm glad you're safe," She says, and I see the tears swelling up in her eyes. "When I saw that smoke, I thought… I thought you died…"

She buries her face in my chest, and I embrace her.

"Ahsoka," I murmur, gently stroking her lekku. "As long as you're with me, I won't die on you. I promise that."

She looks up, and I see the tears rolling down her face.

I take my hand and wipe them away, and I kiss her.

"Idari," Ahsoka whimpers. "I… I love you."

I smile. "I love you, too, Ahsoka."

And we kiss again.


	6. Chapter 6: Mission Success!

I wake up in a standard hospital bed, apparently back in the Republic base on Christophsis, wrapped up like a mummy.

I struggle to lift my head from the pillow, and say, stumbling over the words, "Where… where am I?"

A cold metallic hand gently lays my head back down, and my vision becomes to come back.

I see a Togruta girl with orange skin, and two clones.

"A… Ahsoka?" I whisper.

She nods, and walks over to my side, and I see she has tears in her eyes. "Idari," she whimpers. "You're awake…"

"What happened?" I demand weakly.

One of the clones, whom I recognize as Ten, one of the clones from the mission, stands up and says, "Commander… when you were returning from detonating the Separatist base," Ahsoka returns to her seat. "You were hit by a droid sniper, and lost your left wing… you went into a tailspin, apparently, and crashed against a rock."

"'Scuse me, Clones?" Ahsoka asks. "Do you mind if I speak with him for a minute?"

"Of course not, Commander." Ten says, and they leave the room.

Ahsoka rushes forward, tears streaming down her face, and she cries softly, "I thought you were dead…"

She buries her face in my chest, and I wince slightly.

"Ahsoka, I'm not about to go down that easily," I say, giving her a wry smile. "How long've I been out? Where did I crash?"

"Well, you didn't make it back to the base," She murmurs. "And you've been out for some time."

'So all that stuff I said to her…' I think. 'I never really said?'

I sigh in relief.

"'Soka," I whisper in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

She looks up, and I press my lips to her forehead, she then smiles and asks, "Promise?"

"Promise," I assure her, and we kiss.

We hear a knock on the door, and a clone says, "Excuse me, Commanders? The generals are here."

I let go of Ahsoka, and lay back down as the door slides open, revealing two men.

"Master," I say weakly.

Master Kenobi walks over to my side, and says, "You did good, Idari…"

Anakin smiles and nods. "Those Seps didn't know what hit them!"

"That was a brave choice you made." Obi-Wan smiles.

"I wasn't about to let them risk their lives," I reply. "If anyone was going to have to die on that mission, I'd prefer it to be me than them."

"I hear you've also apprehended a traitor," Obi-Wan says. "You've been very busy today."

Anakin stretches out his arm, holding something. "I believe this belongs to you," he says, opening his hands.

It's my Lightsaber… or, what's left of it, at least.

"It was destroyed in the crash…" Anakin says. "This was all that was found of it."

Obi-Wan nods grimly, and says, "But as soon as we get back to Coruscant, I'll make sure you have some time to create a new one before our next mission."

"Thank you, master," I say, attempting to sit up.

"Idari," he says, pushing me back down. "You need to conserve your energy. We'll be taking off shortly. The mission was a success."

Anakin nods approvingly, and says, "We couldn't have beaten them if it wasn't for you and Ahsoka."

They leave the room, and it's just Ahsoka and me.

She walks up to me and plants a kiss on my cheek, and I decide not to tell her about the dream.

Yet.

We prepare to leave, and a pair of ARC Troopers help me get up, move around, and finally, I can move on my own, with little pain.

I walk onto the ship with Ahsoka, and enter the command room, where we find Obi-Wan and Anakin speaking with the Jedi Council, and when he sees us, Obi-Wan motions for us to come forward.

"Without the help of these two," Obi-Wan says, grinning. "We wouldn't have been able to stop the Separatists.

Master Yoda nods, and says, "Excellent. Return to Coruscant, you must. A success, this mission is."

My first mission is a success... 


	7. Chapter 7: A New Battle

I'm in my room in the Jedi Temple, cluttered with blueprints of lightsaber designs and drawings of fighting styles, as well as numerous data pads from the archives.

"Wow, my room's messier than Christophsis after the battle," I mutter. "This'll take a while…"

Just then, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell, tripping on an out-of-place data pad.

The door opens, and Ahsoka stands there, and when she takes a closer look in my room, her jaw drops. "I take it you've been busy?"

I nod, and reply, "Yeah. Ya know how my lightsaber was lost on Christophsis?" she nods. "Well, I've been working on some blueprints of lightsabers that would go along with my fighting style. So far, the best ones are-"

She presses a finger to my lips, and the door slides closed, "Idari, we're off duty at the moment. This is no time to be thinking about this."

I place my hands on my hips, and say, "Well, why wait? I was thinking about getting it done, then just, not worrying about it."

She takes the finger off my lips, and says, "Fine. I'll wait till you're done…"

I grin. "Nah. I guess I could put this off,"

She smirks, and whispers, "That's the Idari I know," and presses her lips to mine.

I pull her in, and we kiss again, this one is soft and lingering.

It's impossible to describe the feeling I get when she's around.

"Ahsoka," I whisper, running my hand down her lekku. "You…" before I could finish, there's a large rumble, and then a loud explosion.

"What the hell…?" Ahsoka whispers.

Then the alarm goes off.

I look at Ahsoka, and nod, and we both take off.

I head towards the lightsaber construction chamber, and find two spare lightsabers, for the people who lose their lightsabers in battle, and flick them on.

Two cylinders of pure green energy appear, and I charge out the door.

I catch up to my friend, Darek Rue, a Nautolan, and ask what's going on.

"Apparently, the droids have launched a full-scale attack on the Jedi Temple!" He shouts, and we begin to hear blasterfire, and we know we're near, because we're seeing dead droids, as well as a few dead Jedi.

"Where are they…?" I ask quietly, after hearing the blasterfire cease.

Suddenly, Darek falls to the ground, and I can see a blast mark in his back.

"No!" I shout, turning.

I charge forth, sabers ablaze, and I cut down every droid in my path.

(This part is in Ahsoka's point of view)

Idari has ran off toward the lightsaber construction chamber, but since I still have my lightsaber, I charge into the thick of the battle.

I hear cries of agony from fallen Jedi and droids, well, from the droids more buzzes than cries.

I grin, and think, 'Those droids are no match for the Jedi, even if they brought in their heaviest artillery!' which they didn't, but they brought in something pretty close.

I look to where most of the droids are marching in from, and see numerous AATs floating in, blasting Jedi here and there.

As one AAT looses a blast from its main cannon right toward me, I take shelter behind a pillar, and instead a Twi'lek with a green lightsaber ends up taking a blast, uttering a cry of pain upon being thrown into a pillar.

I swiftly jump from pillar to pillar, taking out droids along the way, until the AAT's back is to me.

I leap, and take its main cannon.

I turn back to see another AAT, and I notice it has its sights trained on me.

Thankfully, droids are dumber than most people would think, because I duck behind the AAT whose main cannon I just cut off, and they actually begin to fire on it.

Still, it seems as if there is an unlimited amount of droids pouring into the Temple, and I wonder if this is ever going to end.

But there will be an end.

The droids are only finite.

Or so I hope.


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle's End

The cries of dying Jedi and the nasally whine of dying droids cut through the air, and metal parts and the bodies of the dead lay all around me.

I find another Jedi, a Nautolan with light blue skin surrounded by a group of Super Battle Droids, and he appears to be unarmed.

However, he still grins, and soon, a blaze of bright blue energy appears from a metal hilt, and in an instant, the droids are in pieces.

Suddenly, I hear behind me, "Drop your weapon, Jedi scum! Roger, roger…"

I turn to see a commando droid with a blaster rifle staring me down - can droids stare? - well, looking at me.

I give it a wry smile, and say, "Why don't you just put yours down?"

The droid seems to ponder it for a moment, and before he can say anything else, I cut him down.

I hear a Jedi cry, and I look and see that the light blue Nautolan lay on the ground.

I pause, and wonder, 'Is it too late to help him?'

I shake it off, and charge forth into the battle.

====IDARI====

I look toward the main corridor that the Jedi are following, trying to see if I can find Ahsoka.

No dice.

I shrug it off, and head off toward the Archives, the one place that is most likely the least protected.

I run down a corridor that is flanked by five stone tablets, each representing one of the Jedi codes.

As I pass the one that reads, "There is no passion, there is serenity," it makes me rethink my relationship with Ahsoka.

But I brush it off, when I reach the main door that leads to the archives.

As I enter, I find the room has already been invaded, now four Magnaguards stand in front of a large creature in white armor.

I ease back a little, attempting to listen in, though I can only catch bits of the conversation.

"General," one of the Magnaguards says. "We have dispatched all of the Jedi who were guarding the Archives,"

Oh my God… it's General Grievous.

I lean in closer, and hear the General growl, "Well, search the area again! I don't think you did a good enough job…"

He laughs, and stares in my direction.

He means me.

"How'd he see me…?" I whisper to myself.

I know that I'd never be able to outrun the five of them, but I can still hide, even though they may still find me, plus I have the Force on my side.

I make my decision, and take off running, and I hear the metal _CLANK! _of the droids behind me.

I feel as if I've been running for an hour when I finally stop hearing the droids, and I believe that I have escaped.

I hide in a small niche in a wall, and pick up the paneling that used to cover it.

But before I can replace it, myself inside, I feel something cold and hard hit my head.

Then everything goes black.

===Ahsoka===

The battle has ended, and all of the bodies have been collected and placed in mounds.

All of the surviving Jedi are gathered in a large group, and I stand in the middle of it, trying to spot Idari.

Master Yoda begins to recount the death tolls, and as I look upon the three mounds, I see the light blue-skinned Nautolan on top of the second.

'I wish I could have saved him,' I think solemnly. 'If I had been there, maybe he wouldn't have died…'

A tear streams down my face.

Master Yoda then recounts the missing, and my heart skips a beat.

Idari's name is on that list.

I want to burst out in tears, he may be dead at this moment.

But I know he wouldn't be beaten this easily.

I'm sure of that.

===Idari===

I wake up for what could have been hours, or days.

I am in a compact, steely-silver room, laying on the floor.

I have no idea where I am.

I barely remember who I am.

The only person I remember is someone named Ahsoka.

She is the key to my memories.

I have to get back to her.


	9. Chapter 9: Rescued Memories

I don't know where I am.

I know very few things about myself, just my name, and the girl who may be the only link to my past.

I don't remember my age, my home planet, what I'm doing here (wherever "here" is), or why I'm here.

I'm just standing there, in the middle of a compact silver room, and I believe I am onboard a flagship.

I hear nasally chatter behind what I presume is a door; it's still unclear, I can barely see.

Then, the door (or whatever it is) slides open, and a large gray droid appears carrying an activated electro staff.

"You will come with me," it growls in a mechanical voice, grabbing my arm in an iron-claw grip.

It guides me into a large room where General Grievous stands, cackling.

"So, Jedi," He says. "Tell me what you know."

Jedi?

"I have no idea what a Jedi is, and even if I did," I grin. "I wouldn't bother betraying my kind."

I spit in his eye.

He roars, "You… Guards! Kill him!"

Two more guards, each carrying electro staffs, march toward me.

I then hear a nasally voice shout, "General! We're under attack!"

Grievous looks up, and snarls, "What?"

"Republic cruisers inbound." The voice replies.

"Shoot them out of the sky," Grievous growls cruelly, turning back to me. "You've managed to live a little while longer…"

He storms off into another room, the three Magnaguards following him.

I hear an alarm go off, and another nasally voice shouting, "The ship has been breached! The ship has been breached!"

Footsteps fill the hall, and I hear Grievous shouting, "Republic scum! This is your last mission!"

I hear a voice reply, "Not on your life, Grievous."

Grievous then laughs, "Ah, so you say, General Kenobi…"

Kenobi… that name seems to trigger some memories, but not many.

"I hope you enjoy this little present," Grievous snarls, and I hear the shouts of many men, followed by a loud explosion that rocks the ship.

The door slides open again, this time I'm able to clearly see that it's a door.

A girl with orange skin and lekku.

Her jaw drops when our eyes lock.

"Can it be?" She gasps. "Idari, is it really you!"

Her appearance is bringing memories back by the bucketfuls.

That can only mean one thing.

It must be… "Ahsoka!" I shout.

She immediately runs to me and collapses into my arms.

"Idari," she sobs. "We thought you were dead… we thought… we thought…"

I pull Ahsoka's head up, and see tears cascading down her face.

I press my lips to her forehead.

"Ahsoka…" I whisper. "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles.

Just as she steps back, the door slides open again, and two men, one with a nest of brown hair, the other with auburn hair and a beard, walk in.

"Ahsoka, Grievous got away, but-" The man with the beard fixes his eyes on me. "Good God… Idari!"

I recognize him immediately. "Master Kenobi…"

And everything that I have forgotten is back.

"Idari, what happened!" Kenobi asks.

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened, but I saw Grievous and his Magnaguards attempting to raid the Archives, but then they started chasing me, and well," I stutter. "One of them, I think it was Grievous, struck me on the back of the head with something, and the next thing I knew, I was here, and I couldn't remember anything."

Anakin says, "This is a very touching reunion and all, but we have to get out of here! This place'll explode any minute!"

Obi-Wan looks me in the eye, and says, "He's right. We have to get out of here."

I nod, and we race out of the room.

We come into a large room, a second control room, maybe, with panels stretching across nearly every part of it, except for the part where a Republic boarding ship has crashed through it.

The ship is light green with jags of red, with scratches from where it crashed, and it's clearly big enough to carry a small strike force.

We each hop into the cockpit, and Anakin takes the controls.

He eases us out, and then starts flying toward a large grey Republic cruiser.

"Gold Leader, there's a Vulture on your tail!" a voice shouts through the intercom.

We begin to spin, and when I feel as if I'm about to throw up, we stop, and ease into the docking bay of the Republic cruiser.

I'm going home.


	10. Chapter 10: A Surprise Attack

We've made it back to the cruiser; I've survived Grievous's ship.

I've regained my memories, and I can resume my training as a Jedi.

After we exit the boarding ship, we are confronted by two people, Commander Cody, a clone in regular clone trooper armor, except for spots of orange that show that he's a commander, and a man with black hair and a black mustache, Admiral Wullf Yularen.

"Master Jedi," Yularen addresses our masters. "I take it Grievous got away?"

Kenobi nods, and says, "Yes, but we did bring back my lost Padawan,"

Yularen nods at me, and says, "I see… Glad to have you back, Commander."

He turns back to our masters, and says, "Generals, your presence is needed on the bridge at once," I catch Ahsoka glancing at me. "We've discovered a small fleet of Seps inbound. We need to plot a course of action."

"Alright, Admiral," Master Kenobi says. "You two may have a recess period."

I bow, "Thank you, Master."

He gives me a reassuring smile. "Of course, my Padawan. You've been through a lot lately. You need your rest,"

And with that, they set off for the bridge.

Ahsoka grabs my arm, and whispers, "What happened?"

"Well, it's a long story…"

She guides me to her room, a standard cruiser room with a bed and a desk and a window.

"So, tell me. What happened?" She commands.

"Well, after I got those two lightsabers, I tried to find you, but I couldn't," I recount. "So, I head to the Archives, the place the Jedi would be guarding the least," I take a breath. "And there I saw Grievous. He was talking with his Magnaguards, and they had killed all of the Jedi guarding the Archives, and somehow they saw me. They chased me, and I found a hole in a wall where the covering had been blown off, so I was going to get in there, then something cold and metal hit me on the back of the head, and well, I woke up in Grievous's cruiser with no memories. None except for my name and something else…"

"What?" She presses on. "Tell me, please."

I lean in, "You." and press my lips to her temple.

She smiles, and I can see tears welling up in her eyes.

Ahsoka buries her face in my chest, and I can hear her sobs.

It's the third time in the past few weeks that she's thought I had died.

She pulls her face out of my chest, and says, "Idari… I thought… I thought…"

I press a finger to her lips, and say, "Ahsoka… don't worry. Right now, it's just you and me." I kiss her softly on the lips.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry for worrying you," I whisper in her ear.

Ahsoka grins and says, "I'm not about to forgive you that easily,"

I smile, and press my lips to hers.

We're about to kiss again when a large explosion rocks the ship, causing us to stumble.

The siren sounds, and we rush to the door, and it slides open.

We race out and toward the bridge, seeking the guidance of our Masters.

The door slides open, and our Masters stand in front of a large window, and from afar we can see Vulture droids attacking clone ships, and it seems as if the Vultures are winning.

"Masters!" Ahsoka shouts, and we rush to their side.

Kenobi turns to us and says thoughtfully, "It seems as if Grievous wasn't ready to let go of you, Idari," and laughs as if he made a clever joke.

Upon seeing that none of us are laughing, he stops and acts embarrassed. "Sorry," he says. "Couldn't help it."

"Master, what was that explosion?" I ask, hoping for at least an idea of the droids' strategies.

"Well, we've noticed several strikes near our Life Support systems, as well as-" he's cut off by another loud explosion. "As well as near the hangar. We think they're trying to cripple our forces, then destroy our Life Support."

More explosions rock the ship.

"I've got an idea, but it's pretty risky…" I pipe up.

Kenobi fixes me with a stare that seems both to be wonder and amazement. "Yes?"

"Is there an extra starfighter?" I ask.

Anakin nods.

"Put me in it. I'm going to take care of the droids." I say.

Everyone's jaws drop, and I figure that they either think I'm brave, or just plain stupid.

"You can't be serious," Anakin says.

"But I am," I reply. "Are the other ships still alright?"

Anakin nods, "Most of them are still fairly okay, but a lot of them are taking damage as we speak."

"How many of the fighters are still intact?" I ask.

"All of them," Anakin replies.

"Have them scramble the fighters," I command. "We'll take them down."

And I trudge off toward the hangar, wondering what came over me.

There's possibly thousands of droids out there, and what's the likelihood that we'll even closely match their forces.

But we have one thing they don't: a mind of our own.


	11. Chapter 11: My First Space Battle

I'm crazy, I'm sure of it.

Taking on an entire Separatist fleet, with only a garrison of clones to help me.

It'll be a miracle if even half these troops survive.

I hop into a starfighter, and prepare for flight.

"Blue Leader, signing in!" I shout into the intercom.

Then clones start stating their numbers, "Blue One, signing in," like that.

We ease out of the hangars of our ships, and into the fray.

The previous droids are still fairly weak, so we can dispatch most of them easily.

When the new wave of enemies breaks out, I've already shot six droids out of the sky.

That's when I hear the buzzing.

I look to my left, and see a Buzz Droid attempting to drill into my ship.

It doesn't last long, however.

I begin turning over and over, and I keep looking to see if it's off.

It is, but there's something even worse.

There're three Vultures on my tail, trying to lock on to my position.

I veer upward, confusing the droids, then I bring my ship down behind them.

"Gotcha…" I murmur, firing at the droids, knocking them out of the sky, and their ships end up as burning skeletons of their former selves.

Then a sharp jolt hit's the side of my starfighter, and I turn to see the left wing is smoking.

"I'm hit!" I shout, going into a tailspin, and I can almost here Anakin saying, "I told you so,"

However, I'm saved when a clone eases up under me, and I can feel him holding me up.

"Just a second, sir," He says. "My Astromech's fixing you up."

"Thank you, soldier." I say as I begin to feel him let go, and I realize my wing is no longer smoking.

Then I see something terrible: that same clone getting shot out of the sky.

'No,' I think.

I realize how many of the droids have been destroyed, as well as quite a few clones.

Suddenly, a shadow engulfs my starfighter, and I look up.

A huge Separatist Capital Ship, _Grievous's_ Capital Ship looms over me.

Suddenly, it's as if my starfighter can't move, and I can see the same thing happening to a few of the other surviving clones.

They've got us in a tractor beam.

"Oh, God…" I mutter as my ship ascends into the open hangar.

We enter the hangar, and there's a large group of droids already waiting for us, headed by Grievous himself.

When my cockpit opens, he muses, "Ah, if it isn't my old _friend…"_

_I give him a mischievous grin, "It's good to see you to, Grievous."_

_He laughs slightly, "There's no Jedi here to save you this time," _

"_Don't need any," I reply plainly. "Clones, fire at will!"_

_The clones' cockpits pop open, and about ten or so clones appear, and open fire, blasting droids, and even landing a few shots on Grievous, but nowhere vital._

"_Very… amusing," He winces, pulling out two lightsabers. "But it's time to get down to business. Savage!" _

_A door slides open, revealing a tall Zabrak that's built like an ox… it can't be…_

"_Savage Oppress…" I gasp. "I thought you died on Christophsis!"_

_He grins, full of malice. "I'm very much alive, as you will see."_

_Suddenly, a droid slips by Savage and right to Grievous, and reports, "Sir, a Republic ship is firing at us,"_

_Grievous waves it off, and says, "Shoot it out of the sky,"_

_But the droid replies, "Sir, I'm afraid that's quite impossible-"_

_But before he can finish, a loud explosion rattles the ship, and I can hear the sounds of starfighters streaking by._

_They're coming to save us._

"_Republic pests," Grievous snarls angrily. "Lock down the hangars!"_

"_Yes, sir." The droid says, then runs quickly away._

_I hear a metallic screech, and the hangar doors begin to close._

_It's almost there, and three starfighters quickly enter the hangar, and the door slides shut._

_The cockpits fly open, and Anakin, Master Kenobi, and Ahsoka jump out, lightsabers ablaze._

_There's a fallen clone next to me, and I take the blaster from his hands._

_The seven remaining clones, Anakin, Ahsoka, Master Kenobi and I are going to have to fight it out with possibly hundreds of droids._

_With no warning to the droids, we charge into action, droids falling left and right._

_Savage is missing, so I assume the coward has fled._

_Master and Grievous are gone, too, so I can only assume they're fighting it out somewhere._

_I stand with Ahsoka and Anakin, and we've been surrounded by almost twenty droids._

_I turn to Anakin and Ahsoka and nod, and I open fire, destroying about nine droids, and I see that Anakin and Ahsoka are making quick work of the rest._

_Out of the droids that were there originally, only about twelve still remain._

_But the clones make quick work of them._

"_I'm going to go find Master," I say, and head toward where the droid that reported our assault went._

_The door slides open to reveal a control room, and Grievous and Master are in a saber lock._

_But it doesn't last long._

_Master Kenobi quickly overpowers Grievous, knocking his sabers aside._

"_You've nearly killed my Padawan three times now…" He says. "I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!"_

_Grievous begins to laugh weakly, but it ends abruptly as Master's saber passes through Grievous's chest._

_Master uses the Force to pull Grievous's halves up, and he quickly throws them into the main window, sending Grievous into the cold vacuum of space._

_A large force begins pulling us toward the window, but just in time, the metal reinforcement closes over the window, stopping the vacuum._

"_I'm… sorry you had to see that, Idari," Master Kenobi says, turning to me._

"_It's alright," I reply. "He got what he had coming. Without him the droids will be dealt a major blow."_

_Master Kenobi smiles, and says, "Yes they will… Yes they will."_


	12. Chapter 12: It's a Trap! It's a Trap!

I can't believe it; I'm being trained by the Jedi that killed General Grievous!

But I'm sure someone will replace him.

There always is.

And more than likely, it will be someone more powerful than Grievous.

We've just loaded into a boarding ship, and returned to the hangar of our capital ship.

Admiral Yularen is there to meet us.

"Good work, Commander," He says to me. "You did excellent… I think you may be a better leader than General Kenobi here,"

Master laughs and says, "In time, Admiral. In time."

Admiral Yularen nods, and says, "Yes. Anyway, with the loss of General Grievous, I can imagine the Separatists will fall soon enough."

"No," I interrupt. "There will be someone else. I can see him, someone _much_ stronger than Grievous ever could've been."

"Padawan," Kenobi says. "You're sensing something?"

I nod. "Yes. Grievous's replacement."

"Hmm…" Master Kenobi fixes me with a studying stare. "Sensing the future at your age… it is very rare. I can already tell you'll be strong with the Force."

A smile stretches across my face. "Not as good as you, Master."

A clone comes up behind me, and taps me on the shoulder. "S'cuse me, Commander? Captain Rex would like to speak with you."

I nod, and say, "Excuse me for a moment," and follow the clone in front of the boarding ship, where Captain Rex, the clone in standard 501st armor with the twin blaster pistols, is waiting for me.

"Captain," the clone says. "I've brought Commander Tress."

"Thank you, Dos." Captain Rex says, watching Dos step back.

Captain Rex takes off his helmet, revealing somewhat rugged features with a black crew-cut.

"Commander," he says. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked for you."

I nod.

"Well, it seems as if we left a few men on the Sep's ship. There are still a few Vultures out there," He points to me. "And we figured you'd be the quickest to get in and out."

"So, you're going to ask me to get them?" I ask.

Rex nods. "I'm also coming, in case any droids are still left on that ship."

"Excellent," I say. "Can I have a second to tell my Master?"

"Of course," Rex says. "We'll be waiting."

I bow, and return to my Master's side. "Master," I say. "The clones have just asked me to go back to the Separatist ship to rescue a few soldiers."

Obi-Wan nods. "Go on ahead. Don't hesitate to call for backup if you need it."

I reply, "Don't worry, Master."

And I return to the clones.

"All ready, Rex?" I ask the captain.

He nods, putting his helmet back on.

"So, here's the plan," I say. "Get in there. Get the prisoners. Get out."

Rex nods as we step into the boarding ship.

We ease out of the hangar, and into the vast canvas of black that is space.

We fly swiftly and stealthily through debris of ships until we reach the capital ship - wait, I see something else… it looks like white armor, but it's only the top… and it seems as if there's something in it…

"Captain! I've just found half of General Grievous," I say.

But it doesn't seem as if he's paying attention, so I just fly on.

We ease into the hangar of the capital ship, and there's about twenty or so droids standing in a straight line in front of three clones.

"You'll never get us to talk," one of the clones says.

But the droids aren't looking at them.

One of them motions toward us, and the others lift their blasters.

"This… isn't good." I say.

But it's not even close to over, because I see at least fifty more droids, including ten Magnaguards, flooding into the room from side doors.

"Rex," I whisper. "Radio for backup,"

"Yes, sir." Rex says, and I can hear a little fear in his voice.

Or is my mind playing tricks on me?

"Drop your weapons! Roger, roger." One of the droids says.

I open my hands, and all twenty of the droids in front of me fly backwards into a force field.

The three clones jump up and grab the droids' weapons, and open fire at the other droids.

"Help's on its way, Commander," Rex says to me.

I use the Force to pull one raised walkway from the wall, and throw it, droids and all, into the force field.

I see that the three clones are still fighting, and nearly half of the droids are either dead or not moving.

It's not good enough.

I use the Force to pull the other walkway from the wall and throw it into the force field.

It's still far from over.

More droids keep pouring into the room, but then a miracle happens.

Another boarding ship arrives, and as the cockpit pops open, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Master Kenobi, as well as twelve more clones, jump out.

We'll win this battle.

Ahsoka's lightsaber flares, and she has already cut down about twenty droids when I begin to be aware of the others.

I pick up a blaster rifle and enter the fray.

It's about three hundred droids against sixteen Jedi and clones, and we're winning.


	13. Chapter 13: Finally! Some Rest, I Hope

**==Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with schoolwork and another story. Anyway, enjoy! ==**

"This should be easy," I hear Master Kenobi mutter.

"Alright," I shout. "Let's scrap these clankers! Men, open fire!"

"Yes, sir!" the clones shout, and they start firing into the crowd of droids, taking down droids left and right.

I'm pretty occupied myself, slashing and hacking the droids apart.

There's still more to fight, but we'll overcome them.

"Ha-ah!" I shout, taking out a circle of Super Battle Droids in an instant.

I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder, and I realized that I've just taken a blaster bolt to the right there.

Not bad enough to make me drop my lightsaber, but enough to make me slow down.

'Why do I almost always get killed or shot?' I think.

But I keep slashing away.

There's one more droid, as far as I can see, and it… looks like Ahsoka's got it.

I smile, and wince.

It's still hurting.

A hand claps me on the shoulder, and I want to yelp in pain.

"Nice work, my Padawan," Master Kenobi says cheerfully.

"T-thank you, Master Kenobi…" I wince.

"Something wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah," I reply. "I… I got shot."

"Don't worry," Master Kenobi says, picking up the cheerful tone again. "Our med droids will have you fixed up in no time."

"That's good to hear," I say, relieved. "Note to self: don't let yourself get surrounded."

Master Kenobi laughs. "When you've had as much experience as I've had, it'll come naturally."

We regroup near the boarding ship.

"We've lost three men," Rex reports. "The rest injured, including myself."

He clutches his arm, and I can see a couple more blaster marks where he was hit.

"Well, everyone's accounted for, then," Anakin says. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replies, stepping into the boarding ship. "The sooner we're out of here, the better."

We enter the boarding ship, and I do my best not to lean against the seat.

"What's wrong, Idari?" Ahsoka asks. "You seem… tense."

"Well, you'd be tense too if you got shot." I snap.

She throws her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry," I sigh. "It's just the pain talking."

"Don't worry," she says, smiling. "It's alright. We'll get you fixed up."

"I hope so," I mutter.

We fly through space, and I'm cautious to check for any rogue Vultures.

Thankfully, there are none.

We slide back into the hangar of our capital ship, and I'm relieved when I'm on the ground.

"Idari, head straight to the infirmary," Obi-Wan commands.

"Ahsoka, I want you to take care of him. We'll be on the bridge," Anakin says, and the pair heads off.

"Shall we go?" I say, offering her my arm, basically suggesting we should go skipping.

She laughs, and we just walk to the medical bay.

We enter the bay, and a med droid rushes to my side immediately. "What do you need, Commander?"

"Got shot," I reply. "Can you patch me up?"

"I'll do better than that!" The droid says, somewhat obnoxiously.

"Thanks," I say as he rushes me to a bed.

I lay down, and he gives me a small glass of a strange purple liquid.

I drink it, and it tastes rather sweet. "What is this?"

"It's called Cephalous juice," he says. "It comes from a rare plant on a planet in the Outer Rim. It's known to heal nearly anything,"

Immediately, my pain stops, but there's a little bit of a headache.

"It'll take a few minutes," the droid explains. "But the headache will go away, too."

"I'll begin the bandaging process immediately," he says, and begins to bandage me up.

In a few minutes, I'm completely patched up, the headache's gone, and I'm free to go.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"I dunno. Go to the mess hall?" Ahsoka suggests. "I'm kinda hungry."

I agree, and we're off to the mess.

I get two colorless blocks -is that what they call food? Colorless blocks?- and Ahsoka gets one.

"What the hell is this?" I whisper.

"I dunno," she replies. "Just eat."

I eat one, and turns out it's actually not too bad. "This is pretty good!"

Before Ahsoka's even finished half of hers, I've already shoveled down both of mine.

She finishes hers, and we leave the mess hall.

"So what now?" I ask.

She smiles, pulls me close, and kisses me on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14: Sort of Invisible on Umbara

**==Sorry for the late updates! Again, schoolwork! Anyway, please enjoy!==**

"Wow… some weekend, huh?" I ask Ahsoka. "Wait- how long's it been?"

Ahsoka replies, "Probably… two weeks. Three weeks, tops."

"Of course, I've been knocked out for quite a bit of it," I chuckle. "Especially when I crashed."

Ahsoka can't help stifling a laugh.

"'s not funny!" I shout, trying to stifle my own laugh. "Okay, maybe a little."

Ahsoka and I are in my room, on the bed, her head on my chest. "So, where are we going this time?"

She yawns and gets up. "I dunno. I guess the masters will tell us."

She walks toward the door, turns, presses her fingers to her lips, and blows me a kiss, the door slides open, and she leaves the room.

I yawn, and I stand up. "Might as well go see the masters…"

I walk through the door, and I begin walking down a long corridor lined with panels, both computer screens and… I don't know what else.

"I better not be lost…" I don't know if I've mentioned this before… but I have a really short term memory… but of course, if I had mentioned it… I've probably forgotten.

Anyway, I could be anywhere right now in the entire ship… but today is my lucky day.

I round a corner, and find the large control room.

Master Kenobi stands alone in the entire room, his back to me.

"Master Kenobi?" I ask, walking into the room.

He turns toward me and beams, "Ah! Idari! I see your healing is going well."

"Yes, indeed, Master." I reply, smiling. "May I ask where we are heading next?"

Kenobi nods. "We're heading toward a CIS planet… Umbara. We're to lead a strike on the capital. Once it falls, the entire planet will most likely fall with it… we don't want to have to prolong the battle for longer than it needs to be."

I look out the viewport, and I can already see a large, dark sphere that just barely stands out in space.

"Is… is that it?" I stutter.

"Yes… unfortunately, the Umbarans have quite an advantage. You see, they blend in well in the dark, and well, obviously, Umbara is very dark."

"So basically, we can barely even see them?"

"Precisely. That's why we've got our own special camouflaged unit that will be going after them."

"Who?" I inquire.

"You. Ahsoka. And, of course, a few clones."

"Well, this'll be simple," I mutter.

"You'll be wearing…" Obi-Wan produces a jet-black outfit. "This. They're specially modified to blend into the environment, and stifle sound coming from footsteps, etcetera."

"Hmm… maybe it won't be as hard."

"The matter still remains, however, that the Umbarans will almost undoubtedly have similar outfits."

Well, there goes my hope. "So, we'll be almost invisible,"

"Yes,"

"And they'll be almost invisible, too, right?"

"Yes."

"…Excellent."

I bow, and walk out of the room.

Great, I've crashed, nearly been shot up, and now I'm going to have to fight nearly invisible enemies!

But… I guess I'll be nearly invisible, too.

Still not very good, though.

I walk back down the hallway, and I find Ahsoka.

"Idari!" she says happily. "What's up?"

"Well, we're going to Umbara," I yawn. "And we're going to have to fight some nearly invisible enemies!"

"Say what?" Ahsoka questions.

"Don't worry. We'll be nearly invisible, too." I reply. "Plus, if we're lucky, we'll get X-Ray goggles, and we'll actually be able to see where we're going!"

"Oh. That's so much better," Ahsoka sighs. "But we'll still get shot at, right?"

I nod.

"And if we don't get the goggles, pretty much our only light will come from our sabers?"

"Uh… yep."

"…Brilliant."

Sounds like I'm really rubbing off on her.

"Wow. You're starting to sound like me."

Ahsoka laughs. "So what time should we get to the bay?"

"I don't know," I reply. "Obi-Wan never told me."

And with a little luck, Savage might be there.

Wow… this is the longest I've ever remembered someone's name that I've only seen… what, once?


	15. Chapter 15: Where Am I, the Zoo!

We've begun our descent on Umbara, a shadowy world that's even darker than space itself.

Ahsoka stands in front of a few Clones, briefing them on the mission.

We're dressed in stealthy armour, all of us, as well as x-ray goggles.

"We will be completing our landing shortly," the pilot, a clone named Julius, or Jules, says.

There's an awkward silence after that, except for the quiet drone of the LAAT.

Then, we reach the ground, and the engine stops.

The doors slide open, and we all jump out, but there's no solid ground; just black water.

There's a sudden shockwave as we step out of the water.

"What's that…?" I whisper.

As soon as I see the answer, I wish I never asked.

A large, slender creature splashes up out of the depths.

I've read about these creatures: Kura Eels.

The Kura, flailing, leaps out of the water, and as it's at least thirty feet in the air, there's still some that need to come out of the water.

It turns its head toward the LAAT, which has begun to take off.

Jules must not see it…

I want to scream out, "Jules, no," but I don't.

There's no escape.

It thrashes about, until it finally strikes out, knocking a wing off of the gunship, which in turn starts spiraling down to the swamp.

I'm able to hear Jules screaming… or is it the creature?

The creature lashes its head out, and it crashes through the LAAT.

Jules is dead.

The Kura whips its head out, carrying a screaming Jules, while the LAAT plummets to the ground.

The LAAT hits the swamp, and Jules is swallowed.

"Shall we open fire, sir…?" One of the clones whispers.

"No," I reply. "We need to back away slowly. As long as he doesn't see us… we're going to be safe."

And that's just what happens: the eel whips around, and lets out one mighty roar in our direction, then snatches up one of the clones.

I nod to Ahsoka, and we ignite our sabers.

"Clones, run!" I command.

I jump into the air, and I hear Ahsoka right behind me; I cut out with my lightsaber, and I see Ahsoka do the same.

Within seconds, the eel's head is separated from its body, which is now plunging back into the swamp.

I've just taken down my first real huge creature! But we still have to finish the mission.

"Clones," I order, "forward!"

"Idari, are you sure?" Ahsoka whispers. "We should count over how many are still alive…"

"No," I counter. "We need to finish this mission. _Then_ we count the dead."

"Fine," Ahsoka mutters, "hold on a second..."

She steps forward, and looks around.

"What?" I ask. "Do you see something?"

Ahsoka shakes her head, "No, but unless you guys are stomping around for no apparent reason, we should probably get the hell out of here."

That's when the beasts burst into view. Huge, built like Kashyyyk bantha, except much, much larger, and much, much more frightening. They have long silvery fur, and horns that are at least… five feet long? Four feet? Somewhere around there.

"What are those things?" Ahsoka shrieks.

Then I notice that the creatures are heading straight for her.

"Ahsoka!" I shout, running at her. The creatures are only a few feet away from her. I dive, knocking her to the ground, and out of the way of the creatures.

I feel a sharp pain in my side, and I know what has happened: a horn has cut my side. I tumble to the ground next to Ahsoka, and I hear the clones firing away at the creatures, and I hear three of the creatures go down.

Ahsoka kneels down next to me, inspecting the wound on my side. "Idari! Are you alright?"

The pain is so intense that I have to struggle to form words, "N-no, not really…" I start coughing up blood.

After the creatures have left, the surviving clones run over to me.

I look at one of them. "D-do you know w-what those c-creatures are?" I ask through gritted teeth.

He nods. "Umbaran Dekus," he says, "they're venomous. If their horns touch you, that is. There's only one plant that can get rid of the poison, and it takes five hours for the poison to kill a regular human."

Ahsoka looks at me sadly. "What about Togruta?"

The clone shakes his head. "About three hours."

"Oh, god!" I groan.

"Where does this plant grow?" Ahsoka asks urgently.

"Umbara. But it's extremely rare," the clone explains. "I doubt Commander Tress would survive long enough for us to find it."

"What does it look like?" Ahsoka demands. "We'll find it in time."

The clone sighs and says, "It's bright blue, with red thorns."

She nods. "Blue flower, red thorns, blue flower, red thorns." She leans down and kisses my forehead. "Don't worry, Idari," she says. "We'll find it."

She runs off, and the clones follow.

God I hope she finds it.

**Okay, the first person to leave a review that tells where I got the "blue flower, red thorns" part gets the oppurtunity to make a character! I'm sorry it took so long, I was under a severe writers block! Stay tuned for part 2!**


	16. Chapter 16: Race Against Time

AHSOKA

Well, I think Idari is in good hands right now. He's got three medics with him, and this Jedi that Master Yoda sent to us named Loreoa Albion. He's… strange. I'm not exactly sure if I trust him, but Yoda has faith in him.

I have three clones accompanying me, including the one who told me about the flower, Eighteen.

"So, where exactly do we _find_ these flowers?" I ask urgently.

Eighteen steps forward. "Uh… no idea," He says.

I smack myself on the forehead. "You _can't_ be serious," I growl, my voice dripping with poison. "You _tell_ us about the plants, yet you don't _know _where we can find them?"

There's a slight trace of a grin on Eighteen's face, so I just figure that he's kidding. And he is. "I'm kidding," he breaks out laughing, but I just glare at him. "They're found near dark waterfalls."

"Dark waterfalls?" I ask. "What are those?"

Eighteen was apparently looking around, because he whirls back to me. "There aren't any around here, but they're basically waterfalls that spill out black water… and have the power to steal souls."

"Steal… souls?" I ask, dumbfounded.

Eighteen nods. "If you look directly into them, yes."

"…Oh. Well, we're smart enough not to do that, right?" I laugh weakly. No one joins in. "Alright, let's get moving, people!"

We start up walking again, and I constantly glance at the timer that is set to go off when three hours have passed. And I have to be back before then… otherwise, Idari will be dead.

We walk on for what feels like hours, occasionally having to kill some Umbaran troops or creatures, but then I stop.

"What is it, Commander?" Eighteen asks.

I press my finger to my lips, "Shh… listen."

'I'm not crazy, after all,' I think. 'I definitely hear a waterfall…"

Yes, I sure do. I take a step forward, and the sound of roaring waters fills my ears. "Eighteen, shine a light!" I command.

Eighteen pulls out a silver cylindrical flashlight, and points it in all directions before it lands on dark black waters.

I look away quickly, but as I turn I still feel a slight tug on my insides. I hear Eighteen scream, and drop his flashlight. A dark waterfall has claimed a victim.

"Eighteen!" I hear one of the clones shout.

"Don't look at the waterfall!" I hiss. "It's what killed him!"

The clones all look away, and I hear a tiny electronic beep. I look down at my timer... oh, god, we only have a half hour! Wait, we've been gone for two and a half hours?

"Okay, guys, we have to find the flower _now_!" I shout, looking around. "Damn Eighteen, dying before we could ask him where they are..."

Then I see it: a pale blue flower with blood red thorns. This has to be it. "I've found it, guys!" I shout... there's another scream, another fallen clone.

I turn back, and the only clone still standing is Ryder. "Okay, Ryder," I say. "Let's get back."

He nods, and we break out in a sprint.

**Hmm... will Ahsoka make it back in time? If it took them two-and-a-half hours to get there... oh, I don't envy their chances... Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: Real or Not Real?

The pain is so excruciating… "Ahsoka…" I mutter repeatedly, "where are you…?"

All of the medics are swarming around, trying to stabilize the poison. Loreoa Albion, the black-haired Jedi that master Yoda sent is pacing, not showing any emotion at all.

"Albion," I say through gritted teeth. "How… much longer do you… think they'll be?"

He shakes his head. "I have no idea." He says simply. He arrived an hour after I got poisoned, and he's been keeping a timer. He looks down at it. "But they better get here soon… you've got a little under ten minutes to go."

"Oh, god!" I groan. The pain seems to increase with every second that passes. "Ahsoka… you've never kept me waiting before… why now?"

Out of nowhere, a band of Umbarans fly into the clearing, blasters raised.

"Stay where you are, Republic scum!" The largest one hisses.

I attempt to sit up, but Albion hisses, "Stay down! You're not in fighting condition." He ignites his lightsaber, and a flash of blue energy surges outward. "I've got this."

Most of the moment is a blur as Loreoa Albion plunges his lightsaber into the largest one, and then systematically cuts down the others.

Then Ahsoka breaks into the clearing, the flower in hand. "Idari!"

While fighting, Albion dropped the timer. I grab it, and I look. "Fifty-nine seconds… hurry!"

Ahsoka hurries over to a clone, who puts the flower in a bowl and mashes it up. He swirls it around for a little bit, and then leans down to me. "Drink this…"

Fifteen seconds… I drink it, and it takes ten seconds to drink the whole thing.

Five seconds…

"Is it working?" Ahsoka asks.

"I-I'm not sure…" I say. Then my eyes steadily close, and I start to fall into the depths of unconsciousness.

I hear Ahsoka screaming, "No! Idari!"

Ahsoka

"No! Idari!" I scream. "Idari, wake up! Please, don't die on me!"

The timer starts to beep. Tears fill my eyes.

I lean down against his chest, and listen. There's a heartbeat, faint, but there.

"He's alive," I sigh with relief. "He's alive."

Albion also sighs. "Good. I can't lose one of the only Jedi who I can actually consider a friend." He smiles weakly.

"Wait… his heartbeat is slowing…" Tears start to stream down my face.

"Idari," I whisper. "Please, don't die on me…" Tears are dropping onto his robes now. "Idari, don't die… please, I love you."

"A-Ahsoka…" He groans. His eyes flutter open, and I smile.

His heartbeat is regular again, and it doesn't seem like he'll space out again.

"Idari, you're alive!" I shout, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He nods. "I guess I am," he smiles. "I guess I am."

The medics throw up their clipboards, and shout, "Woo-hoo!"

Weirdoes.

Albion smiles, for once… the only time I've actually _seen _him do it.

"We'll go pack up this stuff," the medics say, hurrying off.

"I'll help you guys," Albion says, turning to me and winking. He hurries off.

Idari starts off right away with a question. "Ahsoka, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You love me," he says, "real, or not real?"

I smile. "Real," and kiss him.

He smiles back, and whispers, "I love you, too."

We kiss again, this one lingering.

This is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I mean the rest of it… forever.

**Alright! Sorry if it's kinda short. But, Idari **_**is**_** alive! Anyway, whoever correctly guesses where I got the, "You love me. Real or not real?" part gets to make their own character! I'll give you a hint: It's from a book series. Name the exact book, and it is correct. Just the series name will not be enough! **


	18. Chapter 18: Surprise!

Okay, at first I didn't really trust Loreoa Albion, but now I feel like I can consider him a friend. I mean, he didn't do much for me when I was poisoned, but he has been pretty kind and protecting.

A lot of Umbaran Dekus have came our way, but we managed to cut them down before they can poison someone… but they did trample one of the medics.

Ahsoka squeezes my hand, and says, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Me too, Ahsoka," I whisper. "But as long as I live, I won't let anyone hurt you."

She smiles at that.

"A few more miles, and we'll be at the capital," Albion says. "Be ready!"

I have a firm grip on my lightsaber, and on Ahsoka's hand. "I'm ready,"

Ahsoka is shaking, whether out of anticipation, fear, or both, I have no idea. "I-I'm ready."

We keep walking for a while, and then we can see extremely dim lights… the capital of Umbara.

"There it is," Albion whispers. "You can probably figure out that the tallest building is the main area we need to take…"

There's a loud electronic beep. A message from our masters.

Obi-Wan's silhouette appears, and he apparently has something to say… of course, if he didn't, why would he be here?

"Idari," He says. "How far are you to the capital?"

"We're right outside, Master Kenobi," I reply.

"Hmm… we were expecting you to have taken the city already…" He seems disappointed. Then his expression lightens. "But I heard that you were poisoned and nearly died… the Council has decided to take you off the mission. It's too dangerous for you two. We're sending someone to take you back."

"B-but Master!" I say. "We can do this. We're right outside the capital… we can take it before someone would arrive to pick us up!"

He thinks for a moment. "Perhaps. But it's too dangerous."

"Master Kenobi," Albion steps in. "They're with me. I won't let anything happen to them."

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "No. We can't let anything like the incident with the Deku happen again. Captain Rex will be coming to pick the two of you up shortly. What are your coordinates?"

"Um… 49 N, 28 S." I say.

Obi-Wan nods. "We'll be waiting at the cliff nearby." And he blinks out.

I sigh. My first really cool mission, and now I'm being taken off it.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"I'll go scout out the area," Albion says. "I'll probably be back in time to see you off." He hurries off.

Ahsoka and I sit around for a while, occasionally glancing at the sky, checking for a sign of the ship that will take us off.

There's a bit of rustling behind us, and Ahsoka jumps. "What is that?"

A group of Umbarans jump out at us, and there's one who is much larger than the rest… wait, he's not an Umbaran.

"Savage Oppress," I hiss.

Savage steps forward. "I see you remember me, Jedi," He growls. "Now time to die."

Time to die? Really? Did he _really_ just say that?

The Sith ignites his double-bladed lightsaber, and I ignite mine.

"Ahsoka," I whisper. "Kill the Umbarans, then run."

"What?" She whispers back. "I'm not about to leave you!"

"Just do it!"

Savage lunges at me, and slashes down on me. I block upward, and deliver a roundhouse kick to his head.

"You've gotten a lot stronger," Savage mutters, rubbing the side of his head. "But not nearly strong enough!"

He bears down on me again, and I block yet again. Our sabers lock, and we're pushing each other forward and backward.

"You… can't win this!" The Zabrak growls through gritted teeth. He slams down again, knocking me backward. I lose my grip on my lightsaber.

"Idari!" Ahsoka shouts.

"Run, Ahsoka!" I shout.

Savage is right on top of me now, saber pointed at my throat. There's only one thing I can do.

"Hmm… a shame. You aren't as powerful as I hoped." He glares down at me. "I've been waiting for this moment!" 

"Idari, no!" Ahsoka shouts as he tries to thrust the saber into my neck.

I hold my hand out, and Savage drops his lightsaber. He's clutching his neck, gagging and choking.

'Why's he doing that?' I think. Then I realize it: I'm using the Force.

I lift my hand up, and he rises with it. "I guess you won't get the opportunity yet, after all." I snarl, slamming my hand to the left, and Savage flies over the edge of the cliff.

He alternates between screaming, cursing, and screaming for revenge.

But I have a feeling that this isn't the last time that I'll see Savage Oppress.

Loreoa Albion runs into the clearing. "What happened?"

"We had a run-in with some Umbarans," Ahsoka says.

"And a Sith," I add.

Then the LAAT sent to pick us up lands, and Rex steps out. "Commanders!" He shouts.

We wave, and I shout, "We'll be there in a second!" I turn to Albion. "I guess this is goodbye for now,"

He nods. "Yep, I guess it is." He extends his hand, and I shake it.

"Goodbye, Loreoa Albion. We'll meet again, someday." I say, turning to the LAAT.

"We'll meet again," Albion agrees.

Ahsoka and I turn and walk up to the LAAT. "Rex," I say.

"Commanders," Rex nods. "Ready to leave?"

"Yes," I say half-heartedly, climbing into the shuttle.

Ahsoka follows, and we rise into the air.

"Well, I suppose this wasn't a complete failure," I mutter.

"Why is that?" Ahsoka asks.

"Because, we've learned how to cure an Umbaran Deku's poison," I lean in close. "And I finally let my feelings be known."

Ahsoka smiles. "Exactly."


	19. Chapter 19: Family Secrets

It has been three days since Ahsoka and I returned to the Jedi Temple. Three days since we left Umbara.

From what we heard, Albion's mission was a success. He captured the capital city and personally executed a Separatist leader. Well, one less person to kill.

Things have been going pretty well, especially since I'm on the trail of my mother… I recently learned that my father was a Jedi. And I have reason to believe that my mother was, too. Or is.

I've been having dreams lately, dreams that suggest my history. For one, I had a vision of a female Togruta cradling me in her arms, smiling. I know that it was my mother. There was a familiar feeling to the Togruta, like I've seen her before.

There's only the beginning of a name given to the woman. I hear a "Sha-" and that's it. No finished name, no full name, nothing. But I have reason to assume that it is the name of my mother.

Sha… there's something familiar about that word. But nothing surfaces. No memory besides the dream.

Ahsoka and I have been spending a lot more time together, and I've been much happier than usual. I built my new lightsaber first thing after we got here, and I've been with Ahsoka ever since.

We have been nearly inseparable these past few days. Up until now, at least. This is the first time that we have been apart.

Oh, I'm assuming you want to know where I am, aren't you?

Anyway, I have been called by Master Yoda. There is something he needs to tell me, I suppose.

I walk into his chamber, and he beckons me forward. "Come, Tress, come…"

I sit down in front of him, in a large, cushiony chair.

"Idari Tress, having visions, have you been?" Yoda asks calmly.

I nod. "Yes, Master Yoda… I believe it may be about my family."

Master Yoda sighs. "Knew this day would come, I did…" He shakes his head, then looks at me. "Your parents… great Jedi, they were…"

"Does that mean they aren't alive now?" I ask stupidly.

"Finish, may I?" Yoda asks, somewhat irritably. "As I was saying, your father… dead, he is. Killed in the Battle of Geonosis, he was. But your mother…" His mouth twists into a mischievous grin. "Alive, she is."

My heart skips a beat. My mouth is dry. "She is?"

The old master nods. "She is," he repeats. "And in this temple, she is."

Okay, when I see this mother, I am going to have to talk to her about some _serious_ abandonment issues. But I am happy that my children will not have all their grandparents unnamed. And I'm happy that I'm going to meet her.

I smile slightly. "May I ask her name?"

Yoda smiles and shakes his head. "Find out yourself, you must."

I bow. "Thank you, Master Yoda." I say, walking out.

I think of names, and a name pops into my head. Shaak Ti.

"Shaak Ti…" I repeat. I know of her.

She is a member of the Jedi High Council, and very skilled.

And she is my mother.

One of the greatest Jedi of all time is my mother.

I can not believe it. But I must. If it comes from Yoda, then it is the truth.

I can't help but smile. I cannot wait to tell Ahsoka.

But first... I must locate Shaak Ti. I need to discuss something with her.

The Temple, for once, is not at all busy. Everything since the battle has been rebuilt, and most of the Jedi that survived the battle are out on missions.

I start walking, looking for my mother. I am angry, seething with rage. Now that I think of it, though... she has always looked out for me in a way. Last week for my birthday, she gave me a brand new datapad... guess I can't say she's never looked out for me.

Then I see her. She stands around in the meditation gardens, occasionally glancing around at the other plants.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Good day, Padawan Idari."

"Hello," I say. "Mother."

The color drains from her face. "How much do you know?"

I sit down and tell her.


	20. Chapter 20: New Year's Special

This time resting has been terribly boring. I mean, besides finding out who my mother is, it's been pretty uneventful. But I've built my new lightsaber.

It's double bladed, built like this one Sith, Darth Maul's. There are two blue crystals and a few charms that decorate the hilt. Mostly of the four elements, fire, water, earth, wind, stuff like that.

Did I mention that Darth Maul was killed by Master Kenobi? I'm proud that my master managed to defeat a Sith… and even better, he salvaged these plans.

Now I'm probably a near unstoppable force; I'm one of the few Jedi that's come face to face with a double bladed lightsaber and actually lived. Of course, I wouldn't go down like that. I couldn't.

Why? Because I won't allow it. I need to be with Ahsoka. It is my destiny.

Like I said, it's been pretty slow here at the temple. The only thing I've been looking forward to are the allotted training times, which allow me to test out my saber. I've been cutting, stabbing, and completely obliterating targets left and right.

I've been developing my Force powers through solitary training, where I attempt to use the Force to change the color of a crystal to blue. But I have been unable to do that. Instead of blue, it has been changing to either red or black. The colors of the Dark Side.

I am unable to figure out why this is happening, but I have reason to believe that it is because of the Force Grip. It opened me up to the Dark Side.

I've thought about going to my mother about this, but I decide against it. She may be family, but… I'm not sure if I'm ready to trust her yet. I could tell Ahsoka, but I haven't even told her about Shaak Ti.

I guess I could go and tell her now… yes. I will. I have to.

I sheath my lightsaber and start walking toward Ahsoka's room. When I reach it, I knock three times.

"Come in, Idari!" she shouts.

The door hisses open, and I walk in. She turns to me and smiles. "Hey, love."

I smile, but it falls quickly. "Ahsoka, there's something I need to tell you. Something serious."

She walks over to me as the door closes. "Yes?"

"Well, two things, actually," I say. "First off… I know who my mother is."

She beams. "Really? Idari, that's great! Who is she?"

"Shaak Ti," I say. "The Jedi Master."

Ahsoka's jaw drops. "No way…"

I nod. "And… well, I think the Dark Side might be in control."

"Why do you think that?" She asks worriedly.

"Well, that solitary training, the one with the crystal…" I gulp. "I couldn't change it to blue. It kept changing to red and black…"

She turns pale and gulps. "I-I'm sure it was just a mistake," she tries to laugh. "Maybe you're just going color blind…?"

I shake my head. "No, I can't be…" At least I don't think I can… "I hope I'm not…"

"But what if you aren't? What if the Dark Side _is_ in control?" She shakes her head. "I don't want to lose you…"

I wrap my arms around her. "Ahsoka, I love you," I say, kissing her. "That will never change. My heart will always belong to you, no matter what."

That makes her smile, sort of. "But, Idari… what if-"

I press my index finger to her lips. "Ahsoka, relax. My heart will always, _always_ belong to you, whether it beats or not."

She smiles again. "Really?"

I nod. "My heart's a stereo that only plays for you. I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you, too." She says, kissing me.

I can't imagine life without her. I don't care if it's against the Jedi Code; I am in love with her. That will never change.

If I must, I will leave the Jedi Order. I will do whatever it takes to be with her.

There's a knock on the door, and we break apart.

"Come in!" says Ahsoka.

The door hisses open, and Master Skywalker walks in.

Ahsoka and I bow. "Good day, Master Skywalker," I say, and then Ahsoka mimics me.

"Jeez, you two are inseparable, aren't you?" He asks, chuckling slightly. "What are you, twins, or something of that sort?"

I smile and laugh nervously. "Just really good friends," I say.

"Anyway, we have a mission for you two."

A mission? Yes! Finally, some excitement!

"What is it, Master?" Ahsoka asks eagerly.

"There's going to be a major strike on a weapons factory on Geonosis," he says. "And many of the Jedi are joining us there. You two are going to be teaming up with Barriss Offee, Luminara's Padawan."

Honestly, I don't care if I'm teaming up with anyone else but Ahsoka. As long as she's with me, then I'm alright. And it's not just so I can look out for her. It's because we make a good team.

And because I love her.

Most importantly because I love her. I can't live without her; I have to get that off my chest. Without her… I am nothing.

She is my everything. She gives me my strength.

"Master," I ask, "when do we leave for the mission?"

"Two days," Master Skywalker says. "Since today is New Years! Now, they're having a party in the commons. Let's go!"

I grin. Now _this_ is what I call exciting. I'm out the door and running toward the commons before Ahsoka and Anakin have even entered the hallway. _This_ is what I'm made for. _This _is what I enjoy.

"Party!" I scream. Then I clap my hands over my mouth. "Damn, too loud."

I enter the commons, and when Anakin said "party," I wasn't sure what I was thinking. But "party" is an understatement. There is music, food, drinks, a little bit of everything.

But the best part is, obviously, Ahsoka. She and I stick together the entire time.

Now _this_ is a party.

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long! This was originally meant to be the New Year's special, but obviously things were going kind of slow. There's also going to be a Valentine's Day special, too! Anyway, the official song for this chapter is: "Any Way You Want It" by Journey, mainly because my iPod was stuck on this song the entire time I was working on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! ~ Chase**


	21. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I want you to know that this story is not finished! I've been having a bit of writers block because of all the ideas I've had running around in my head (Most of them I can't even remember…) and I haven't been able to keep a steady chapter going! Anyway, this story's now near the end of 20 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin) and will soon be in 19 BBY! There's gonna be some changes to canon data, some major surprises, and of course, everyone knows what happens in 19 BBY… (For those who don't know, ROTS [Revenge of the Sith] takes place in 19 BBY.) Anyway, this story will be coming to a close soon, but fear not! There will be a sequel! But this story is continuing! I'm sorry it's been taking so long, though!**

**~Cato**


	22. Chapter 21: Freefall Over Kashyyyk

The LAAT gunship cruises pleasantly into the tropic atmosphere of Kashyyyk. We hit a spot of turbulence, and Ahsoka's grip on my hand tightens slightly.

"Don't worry," I whisper, "we'll be alright. I'll keep you safe. Promise."

She smiles. "I love you," she says quietly.

"I love you too," I say, kissing her softly.

Someone clears their throat loudly, and I pull away quickly. I look around to see who cleared their throat, and my guess is that it's Loreoa, who is snickering a couple seats down.

"Oh, shut it," I say. "Like I haven't seen you oggling those magazines of all those Twi'Leks."

He blushes, clearly embarrassed. "Hey! Those are confidential!"

I smirk. "Well, maybe next time you won't mess with other people's confidential business."

"Maybe, but it might be too fun!" he says, spinning around, grinning like a madman.

"Attention, commanders, we'll be directly above the Royal City of Kashyyyk in about five minutes. Please finish making preparations," says the voice of a clone in the cockpit.

I turn to Ahsoka and Loreoa. "Lightsabers?" I ask.

"Check," they say in unison.

"Supplies, med kits, etcetera?"

"Check."

"Alright then, time to strap on the parachutes," I say, tossing a parachute to Ahsoka and Loreoa. I then attach one to my back and prepare to jump. Slowly, the main door to the gunship opens, and I step forward.

"I'll go first, test out the air current."

"Oh, please, we all know you just want to windsurf," says Albion.

"Whatever," I say, jumping out with a , "WAHOO!" and I disappear into the clouds. After a couple thousand feet, I deploy my parachute, and I hear a soft _thud_ and see Ahsoka and Albion plunge through the clouds and float down next to me.

"Now for the fun part," I say, grinning. A large gust comes and blows me all around. I laugh like a maniac and for a moment contemplate unlatching my parachute to see what falling is like.

For a moment, I almost forget that I am afraid of heights.

Wait, what? I'm afraid of heights?

I look down... and groan. "Oh, god, what have I gotten myself into?"

"What's wrong, Idari?" asks Ahsoka with a smirk. "Can't handle the heights?"

"You know it, 'Soka," I say weakly, squeezing my eyes shut.

_I'm not going to fall_, I repeat in my head, _I am not going to fall..._

Slowly, gingerly, we land. I am safe. Ahsoka is safe.

We are safe.

"Idari, are you okay?" asks Ahsoka as I drop to one knee, feeling queasy.

"Ahsoka, as long as we live... never, _ever_ let me do that again." I say weakly.

She chuckles. "We'll see."

Loreoa helps me to my feet, and eventually we're joined by a group of clones.

"Well," I say finally, "let's go. Time to see King Grakchawwaa,"

We walk on, over the many swinging rope bridges and Wroshyr trees. Finally, we get to the Royal palace, which is guarded by a bunch of Wookiees.

"None shall pass," roars one of them. Good thing I studied Shyriiwook. "King Grakchawwaa is busy!"

"Well, when can we see him?" I demand. "The Galactic Republic has urgent business to discuss with him."

"Come back when the Sun is sinking beneath the horizon-"

The wookiee never finishes; the door is thrown open, and a streak of light enters the hairy creature's chest and disappears twice as fast. As the wookiee collapses, followed by the guard next to it which is beheaded, we see none other than the bald harpie herself: Asajj Ventress.

"Jedi scum," she spits. "Come to visit the king? Well, I'm afraid you'll find him _quite_ indisposed." With that, she takes off running.

"You two stay here," says Loreoa, pulling his saber. "I'll take care of her. This is personal."

"Albion, don't do anything you'll regret," I warn.

"I know, I know," he says, waving it off. "I'll be back later. Meet me here, alright?"

Ahsoka and I nod. "At least take some clones with you," insists Ahsoka.

"No, this is my fight." he says, and he takes off in the same direction as the witch.

Will this be the last time I see my friend?

No, I don't think so-no, I _know_ so.

"Good luck, Loreoa Albion," I whisper. "Jedi Knight."

**Sorry it's so short, and it's been quite a wait... anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 22: In Pursuit of Ventress

~Loreoa Albion's POV~

So, the lovebirds and I have arrived on Kashyyyk, in the Royal City, and I have just come face-to-face with my worst nemesis: Asajj Ventress, the Sith Acolyte trained by Count Dooku. The same Sith Acolyte who killed my master so many years ago.

Idari draws his lightsaber, but I hold up my hand. "This is my fight, Tress," I say.

"At least take a group of clones with you," insists Ahsoka.

"No, this is personal. This is _my_ fight." I say, taking off after the witch. I have a firm grip on my lightsaber and I am concentrating, beseeching the Force to aid me on my quest.

We run after each other for what seems like ages, until the roars of the Wookiees and the light from the sun fades away. I know this place: The Shadowlands. This place is an area few ever go, for it is inhabited by several wild beasts and it is very easy to get lost in.

"Give up, witch!" I snarl. "You might live longer!"

She stops, and laughs a high, cold laugh. "_I_ might live longer? It was quite senseless for _you_ to follow me if _you_ wanted to live longer," she draws her twin lightsabers and ignites them. "But you will meet the same end as your Master and King Grakchawwaa… such a pity,"

I ignite my lightsaber, and a column of pulsating blue energy springs from the hilt. The witch lunges forward and bears down on me with her twin blades of crimson, but I block with ease.

"The Dark Side hasn't taught you well, has it, witch?" I say mockingly, slashing away an attack. "Not strong enough to overpower me?"

"The Force is my greatest ally," she says quietly, taking another swing. I block with ease and hold out my hand as if I'm gripping her neck. She is lifted from the ground and begins to choke, but manages to throw it off and launch one of her sabers. I duck and slash at her, catching her on the left wrist. Not the one I was hoping for, because she isn't disarmed. But at least it draws blood.

"You will pay, Jedi scum," she hisses, "and you will soon join your Master!"

"As will you," I snarl, cutting at her with my blue blade. She blocks with her single red saber, and my saber is thrown from my grip.

"Not so fast," she says with a malicious smile. She steps closer and points her saber tip into my neck.

Before she can stab me, I see her face contort into an expression of pain, and she drops the saber, and soon enough, she drops, too.

I look down at her, and see that there is a stun dart in the back of her neck. I bend down and pluck it out.

"What the he—" I don't finish that sentence. A stun dart connects with my neck, and I fall.

And then everything fades into darkness.

~Hours later, Wasskah~

I wake up in a blank white room, with at least twenty-three bodies around me on cold metal tables. There are tubes in my arms, and my lightsaber is gone.

All around the room, Trandoshans, which are basically just walking lizards, in doctors' uniforms walk around, checking bodies and looking at datapads.

I hear a cold, hissing voice behind me say, "Ah, good… Patient Ssssseven issss awake."

"What? Where am I?" I demand.

"Take it eassssy, child," says the same voice. "You are in a secure basssse on Wassssskah. You have been given the honor of competing againsssst twenty-three others for the entertainment of the Sssseparatistsssss."

"What? I don't think so—"

"Either that, or you die."

"I'll do it!"

"Good… now sleep…"

Slowly, I drift into a restless sleep. Several hours later, I awaken in a fairly nice room.

This will be my prison, until they release us into the arena. But I have to win. I have to get home.

I _will_ win.

I walk around the room, examining everything they have for us. They have set out some fruit, and I take a bite. Not bad, I guess I'll just have to eat this for now.

I lay on my bed and eat the fruit, and again, I fall asleep. I have no time to get to know the others.

Eventually, the Trandoshans come for me, and I am herded into a small glass tube. There is an elevator inside, and it takes me up onto large grassland with lakes and forests, and in the distance, even a couple mountains. About fifty meters or so from the start is a pile of weapons and supplies. The other twenty-three enter the arena in the same fashion, and I know what they have in mind: We are going to fight to the death.

"_Ten. Nine. Eight,_" counts a robotic voice, as wind rolls across the plain. "_Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two._"

I prepare to run.

"_One._"

A gong sounds, and we're off. Running, dashing, whatever the bloody hell you want to call it. Three girls, a green-skinned Twi'Lek, a red-skinned Zabrak, and the Sith witch herself, Asajj Ventress. Ventress picks up two swords and quickly cuts down the Zabrak before she can even get something to defend herself with. Ventress sees me and outstretches her hand, but it's not working.

I look down at my armor and notice that we're all wearing the same: Force armor. The Force is useless here.

The witch gets the idea and throws a sword at me, but I duck with ease. She lunges at me, and I side-step and grab a larger-than-average knife. It's not much, but it's enough to take down the Nautolan male who charges at me. He falls to the ground, his throat cut open in a bright red curve.

There is a medium-sized pack filled with extra knives and some kind of fruit. I grab it and take off for the forest. I am in my own territory; I am reminded of my home, on Endor. I am safe.

I walk into a valley, into a small hideaway with a pond. I am safe, for sure.

I sit there for what seems like hours, and I begin to hear what sounds like cannons being shot off. Perhaps they represent the dead, like in a book I once read.

One… two… three… all the way up to eight. Eight of us may or may not be dead. Maybe more, maybe less.

Night begins to fall, and I hear the soft strumming of a guitar, and faces of competitors are shown in the sky; I assume they are the dead.

I sit there and watch the sky, listening to the song.

_The stars will cry_

_The blackest tears tonight_

_And this is the moment that I live for,_

_I can smell the ocean air_

_And here I am, pouring my heart onto these rooftops_

_Just a ghost to the world_

_That's exactly, exactly what I need._

The face of the Twi'Lek that Ventress killed appears, as well as a male Twi'Lek.

_From up here the city lights burn_

_Like a thousand miles of fire…_

Two Nautolans, the male and a female. A male Devaronian, a male Rattataki.

_For a second I wish the tide_

_Would swallow every inch of this city_

_As you gasp for air tonight_

_I'd scream this song_

_Right in your face if you were here_

_I swear I won't_

_Miss a beat_

'_Cause I never_

_Never have before!_

With a female Zabrak and a—male?—Wookiee, the song ends and the night goes black aside from the stars.

These are the dead. Most certainly.

Sixteen of us are left; many will follow.

I will not be one of them. I will survive. I will.

**Hi all my faithful readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter in the POV of Loreoa Albion! This is part of an arc that I am working on that will feature Albion, and yes, it is based off of the Hunger Games. Now, can anyone guess the name and artist of the song? If you can guess it, you may submit a character that will appear in the arc that might get rescued… if Idari and the Jedi manage to find them, that is… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Tobias**


	24. Chapter 23: Albion's Fight for Survival

The sound of a cannon jolts me awake. Is another person dead?

Hmm, judging by the clouds overhead, it _could_ just be thunder. Or another death. Or cake.

Hopefully cake.

Anyway, the sound didn't sound like it was too far away, so if it was a cannon, then the killer might be close. It could be Ventress, maybe—I mean killer, not killed. She's too tough to die already.

She's most certainly after me, though. I'm not safe here. I have to get moving.

I stand up and grab hold of my pack with one hand, and grip my knife handle with the other. Slowly, cautiously, I step out of the little holler and look around the valley. No sign of anyone.

I start walking, and then I hear movement behind me. I look, and there's nothing… at least, that's what I think, until two furry arms wrap around my throat.

"Ugh! What the hell?" I say, struggling. I look at what is grabbing me, and it's an Ewok! "Take your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty Ewok!" I snarl, throwing it to the ground. In a second, my knife connects with its throat, and a cannon fires.

Hmm, maybe that wasn't the _smartest_ idea… I could've just alerted someone to my position. I see that the Ewok has a spear and a small pack, so I take those and run.

I run for what seems like hours, but can't be more than ten minutes. I finally settle and climb into a tree, where I plan to sleep. I see what the Ewok had: A water canteen and a few axes.

Could be helpful, not too likely.

I sit in the tree for a while, thinking, and then I hear footsteps below me. I look down and see Ventress, along with a male Zabrak, a Wookiee, and two Togrutas, a male and female, trampling grass beneath their feet.

"Are you sure he came this way?" growls the Zabrak. "You saw the human?"

He's talking about me; I know it. I move a little deeper into the shadows so I'm nearly out of sight.

"I know it," says the male Togruta. "He definitely went this way."

"You better not be lying," says the Zabrak. "Or you'll be dead."

"You're gonna be dead first," I say quietly, smirking. I lift up an axe. Turns out I'll have a use for one after all.

I throw it, and it just barely misses the Zabrak's head. Instead, it lands in the female Togruta's back. She falls and I hear the cannon.

"What was that?"

"I see him!" shouts the Togruta male. "I told you I saw him!"

I grimace. I shouldn't have done that. I take off running into the woods, and I hear the four scramble in after me. The first one I see is the Wookiee, which is right after I hear a cannon.

The Wookiee roars and I see it throw a spear at me. It barely misses my head, and I don't stop running.

Finally, I come to a twin set of caves, and I go in one side. I hear the group go into the other, and I'm able to hear snatches of their conversation.

"You're sure he went in here?" asks the Zabrak.

The Wookiee roars in answer.

"What happened to Aro?" asks Ventress.

"Snapped his neck when he hesitated to go in after Albion," says the Zabrak. "He was our weakest link."

So the Togruta named Aro was the cannon? But I thought he was with them?

I guess they killed him because he thought about sparing me, then. In a way, he died for me.

"So where did he go from here, then?" demands Ventress.

"Maybe he went deeper into the cave," suggests the Zabrak.

"Perhaps, Ruki," says Ventress quietly.

"Chaka," grunts the Zabrak, who I assume is Ruki. "Go and search the cave."

The Wookiee roars in protest.

"Do I have to do to you what I did to Aro?" Ruki asks in a seething whisper. "Because I won't hesitate to. It would give me great pleasure to snap your great furry neck."

Chaka growls and I hear his heavy footsteps plodding off into the cave. One less opponent if I have to make a run for it… of course, the cave might connect at one point, so he may discover me after all.

Should I make a run for it? Should I? Will they see me if I do? Will they kill me?

I sit in the cave until nightfall, and I hear the same song begin:

_The stars will cry_

_The blackest tears tonight_

_And this is the moment that I live for,_

_I can smell the ocean air_

_And here I am, pouring my heart onto these rooftops_

_Just a ghost to the world_

_That's exactly, exactly what I need._

The Ewok and another Ewok.

_From up here these city lights burn_

_Like a thousand miles of fire._

Both Togrutas.

_For a second I wish the tide_

_Would swallow every inch of this city_

_As you gasp for air tonight_

_I'd scream this song_

_Right in your face if you were here_

_I swear I won't_

_Miss a beat_

'_Cause I never_

_Never have before!_

That's it.

Half of us are dead, gone. Many more will soon follow.

I will not be one of them.

I can be sure that Ruki and Chaka will.

Maybe Ventress will survive?

Hopefully not. If I get the chance, I will kill her. I will kill her like she did my master.

Vengeance will be mine.

~Idari Tress's POV~

"Ahsoka, have you got a lock on his coordinates yet?" I ask.

"Yes, he's on the Trandoshan moon, Wasskah." she replies. "It'll take a couple days to get there, though."

"How long?"

"About four days," says Ahsoka. "Also, there's something I need to tell you," she adds quietly.

"Yes?"

"Idari, I-I don't know how to say this, but…" she takes a deep breath. This can't be good. "I-I…"

My chest clenches in fear.

"I'm pregnant."

**Whoa! Didn't see that coming! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, which as I said before, is part of an Arc that mostly features Loreoa Albion! Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Tobias**


	25. Chapter 24: The Search for Albion

~Idari Tress's POV~

I look in her eyes for a second, then start laughing. "That's a good one, 'Soka. You had me going for a minute."

"I'm not kidding," she says quietly. "I'm about three weeks…"

"Wait, you're… s-serious?"

She nods solemnly.

"Oh. Brilliant," I say weakly. I hear a _thud_ and everything goes dark.

~Loreoa Albion's POV~

_Boom!_

Someone is dead. That cannon didn't come from far away; it was very close. Was it Ruki? Or Chaka? Ventress, maybe?

"Hmm, I guess something deep in the cave got Chaka," I hear Ventress say. "Unless someone was outside the cave and got killed."

"It's not Chaka. It's one of the Felucians," grunts Ruki, "ran it through with my pike when I was out hunting."

I hear a roar, and I know that Chaka has returned.

"Find anything, Chaka?" asks Ruki. I presume Chaka shakes his head, because Ruki adds, "Well, we'll find him."

They are definitely looking for me; there is no doubt. Slowly, I slip out of the cave, and make a mad dash out of the valley.

_Got to get out of here… got to get out of here…_ I repeat in my mind. Finally, I'm somewhere I recognize: Back at the start, and I can see that the chests are still there; some look unopened.

I run over to them, and peek inside. There is mostly weapons, like swords and bows and arrows. There are a few supplies, like matches and night vision goggles. I'm surprised Ventress and her group didn't take these…

I pull out a hammer-I know, not the best weapon, but it was all I could get to on such short notice!-when I hear what sounds like footsteps behind me. I look, and see a Felucian with a large pike. Maybe it thinks I'm what killed its partner, because it charges at me.

I raise my hammer and swing; I feel it connect with something, possibly the Felucian's head.

_Boom!_

Is it my cannon? Is it the Felucian's? I think so…

Yes, I see it drop. The hammer connected with its head and its skull was smashed. I pick up its pike.

Fourteen of us are dead. There are ten left. How many more will die?

~Idari Tress's POV~

"Idari, wake up," says a voice as I'm shaken awake. It's Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka…?" I murmur, dazed.

"Yeah, it's me," she says with a small smile. "You passed out."

"I-I had a weird dream… in it, you… you told me you were pregnant," I say. "Strange, huh?"

"Umm… that wasn't a dream," she says. "I really am pregnant."

"Oh," I say, barely above a whisper. "So I really am going to be a dad?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah."

"Well, I want you to know that I love you." I say with a small smile. "More than anything."

"I love you too," she says, planting a kiss on my lips.

"So how far away are we from Wasskah?" I ask.

"About another day. We should be there in the morning." says Ahsoka.

"Okay… I just realized, I've still got to debrief the strike team." I say.

"Right. I'll send them in," say Ahsoka, pressing a button. "Strike Team Alpha, report to the bridge. Commander Tress wishes to speak with you. Strike Team Alpha to the bridge."

She helps me to my feet, and soon enough, the strike team-Kit Fisto, Tyco Hatake, a female human Jedi with blond hair, Quinlan Vos, and Mace Windu-is assembled in front of me. Ahsoka joins them.

"Alright," I say, clearing my throat. "This team has been selected out of the best free Jedi to free our friend, Loreoa Albion, from a fight to the death on Wasskah-"

"How do we know it's a fight to the death?" asks Kit Fisto.

"A reliable source in the gambling industry told us," I say. "As I was saying, we have each been given a select job to do. I'm going to pilot the getaway ship and, if needed, provide air support. Ahsoka and Vos, you two will be in charge of finding and aiding survivors. Windu, you are to accompany me, Tyco, I want you to stay at the main part and call for me, and Fisto," I crack a small smile. "Go crazy."

A grin spreads across Kit's green face. "Gladly," he says, gripping his lightsaber handle.

"Anyway, we'll be there soon; very soon indeed." says Ahsoka. "So get some sleep. We need to be well-rested for the rescue."

They each nod, and head off to their own room. Ahsoka and I head to mine. We lay together on the bed in each others arms, talking quietly.

"You're sure you're pregnant?" I ask.

"For the last time, yes," she says with finality. "I'm absolutely sure."

I smile. "Had to check," I say, kissing her softly.

"Alright then," she says, yawning. "We better get some sleep… night," she plants a soft kiss on my lips. "Love you,"

"Love you too," I say, smiling. I close my eyes and drift off into sleep.

~Loreoa Albion's POV~

I miss the death count, but I know that it's only the two Felucians. For now.

I wake up to the crunching of leaves below me, and I look down from my tree.

Ruki is there, staring right at me.

"Hello down there!" I say, surprising him. "How's it going?"

"Well enough, yourself?"

"Mm, a bit boring for my taste."

"Why don't you come down here?" he suggests. "I'll show you some action."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't _you_ come up?"

Before he can answer, there's a loud _crack_, and I'm on the ground, with the Zabrak looming over me. "Nah, I don't think I will," he says. He raises his sword and slashes down at me.

There's only seconds for me to notice the flash of blond hair and shout the name, "Tyco!" before the sword enters her chest.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, they've arrived on Wasskah, and they're preparing to save them! Yes, Tyco is a Jedi of my own creation, which is why she is described and the others aren't. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**~Tobias**


	26. Chapter 25: Sacrifice on Wasskah

Ruki's head is separated from his body before he can stab me; my sword slices cleanly through his neck. I kneel down beside the bleeding body of Tyco Hatake, cradling her blond head in my lap.

"Tyco, please don't die," I whisper as Ruki's cannon fires. "Don't die on me."

She looks up into my eyes with her great icy blue ones, and gives me a small smile. "I don't have much time, Loreoa," she says quietly. "And there's something I need to say…"

"What is it?" I ask softly.

"Loreoa, I… I-" she begins coughing up blood. She grasps my hand tightly. "I love you so much, Loreoa Albion…"

"I love you too," I say, squeezing her hand. "Please don't die."

She mouths something inaudible, and her hand goes limp in mine, and her eyes close forever.

"Goodbye, Tyco Hatake," I whisper, "goodbye, my love." I plant a kiss on her forehead, and wipe a tear out of my eye.

Then I see Quinlan Vos come crashing through the trees, with two of his own species in tow. "Loreoa!" he shouts. "Come on! We've got to go!"

"No!" I shout back. "I'm not leaving! Not without Tyco!"

"Well, get her and _come on_!" he says. I grab Tyco's body and lift her over my shoulder, and I slowly follow. My expression is solemn, and my feet feel heavy; I can barely move them.

"Is this what it's like when you lose someone you love?" I say quietly. "Maybe. I don't know… wait, am I talking to myself? Yes, yes I am. Am I insane?"

"Yes, you are," mutters Vos. "Now come on!" He grabs my hand roughly and drags me along, speeding up on the occasion that we hear cannons. In all, three cannons fire. Finally we make it back to the starting point, where Ahsoka is waiting for us with Ventress, who seems to be cooperating with her.

It's probably only to get out alive… or maybe she's repented and turned back to our side?

Yeah, that'll happen when hell freezes over.

"You all ready?" asks Ahsoka as Kit Fisto joins us. He looks frantic.

"We have to get out of here now," he says urgently. "And fast. They're coming."

"Idari's on his way," Ahsoka says. "Should be here pretty soon."

But I can tell he won't make it in time. Why?

Because I see a horde of angry Trandoshans charging at us with various weapons, ranging from blasters to bowcasters, and pikes to pitchforks. They are intent on killing all of us.

But they will not eliminate us; at most, I am sure that one will die.

"How far away is he?" asks Ventress.

"He's at the fist-shaped mountain right now. Why?"

Ventress takes a deep breath and says, "When I count to three, I want you all to run for it. I'll hold them off as long as I can. You should probably have enough time to get out of here."

"You don't mean you're going to…?" says Vos. "I thought all you cared about was saving your own skin."

"I'm going to try and repent. I regret all of this now… I realize that I strayed from the righteous path. I'm going to sacrifice myself for all of you… and who knows, maybe I'll survive?"

We stand in silence for a while, then Ahsoka tosses her two lightsabers says, "Alright. But you better come back! Promise me this."

Ventress gives her a knowing smile and says, "I'll do my best." Then she turns serious. "One."

We prepare to run.

"Two."

We're ready…

"Three!"

Without another word, she turns and charges off into the crowd of Trandoshans, sabers ablaze. I see countless Trandoshans being cut down by her, several meeting their ends at the hands of her blades. She manages to tear the Force armor away, and many more Trandoshans die by lightning.

I notice that the group has already begun to run toward the mountain, and I see that the Trandoshan army has mobilized. Is Ventress…?

No, she's running in the opposite direction, trying to lead them away. But her plan doesn't make it.

Her flight has failed; I watch as a Trandoshan pike enters her chest and protrudes out her back.

"No!" I shout. "Ventress, no!"

The blade leaves her stomach, then is thrust in a few more times to ensure that she is dead. I look in sadness at my fallen once-enemy, now friend.

I press my three middle fingers to my lips, and raise them in her direction, keeping the thumb and pinkie tucked in; it is a sign of goodbye where I come from.

"Goodbye, Asajj Ventress," I say, "bravest person I have ever known-Oh dear lord," I add as I see the Trandoshans turning toward me. I hear a loud "CHARGE!" and they run at me, and I notice that one is holding Ventress's sabers.

As much as I want to tear the Trandoshans limb from limb and take Ventress's sabers back, I can't. I must get out of here.

I turn and run for the mountain, and make it just in time. I have to jump on the closing loading dock, but I make it.

Then I realize that I forgot Tyco's body in the clearing with Ventress.

I take a headcount of us all: Kit Fisto, Quinlan Vos, Ahsoka, Idari, Mace Windu, and one of the two Kiffars, or in other words, the Vos look-alikes.

"What happened to the other Kiffar?" I ask.

The first Kiffar, who I can safely assume is a female, replies, "Taio was too slow… h-he took a Trandoshan's knife to the back and he fell. I wanted to go back for him, but Vos wouldn't let me, and… and…" she starts sobbing.

"One of the Trandoshans got Taio with a pike," finishes Vos. "Where's Ventress?"

"Dead," I croak. The words barely leave my throat. "She got ran through by that same Trandoshan… now if you'll excuse me…"

I go sit in a corner and sob. Not for Tyco, no.

For Ventress.

I think I loved her; no, I'm sure I loved her… I _still_ love her. She was brave enough to give her life for us all to live… and I love her.

I sit in the corner and sob for what seems like hours; I can't stop. The tears keep falling, and falling, and falling… something inside my heart has died; I'm in ruins.

After a while, I stand and look out a window. We are flying away from the planet, and I think, '_There goes my hero… watch her as she goes…_'

Goodbye, Asajj Ventress. Goodbye, my love.

**Well, isn't that just sad? I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I did writing it! Anyway, this is the conclusion of the Loreoa Albion arc, and yes, I **_**did**_** incorporate quite a few elements from **_**The Hunger Games.**_** The salute was given to Rue by Katniss in the book, and of course the fight to the death… anyway, I've included a few quotes from rock songs, particularly from two songs: "21 Guns" by Green Day and "My Hero" by Foo Fighters. Can you spot them? If you do, you'll have the privilege of making a character for the sequel which will be coming soon! Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Chase, Tobias, Four, whatever you want to call me**


	27. Official Playlist

STAR WARS: LEGACY PLAYLIST

1. Sunday Bloody Sunday - U2 - This song really gets me in touch when I'm writing battle scenes because it reminds me of the sacrifices of war. It's also my unofficial theme song for the Clone Wars in general.

2. Amazed - Lonestar - This is Ahsoka's chosen song for Idari and an unofficial theme song for Season 1 of the series.

3. Bully - Shinedown - This song always makes me think like how I believe everyone in the Republic feels about the Separatists. Also an unofficial theme song for General Grievous.

4. Second Chance - Shinedown - Other than being one of my favorite songs of all time, this song reminds me of Ventress's sacrifice (Ch. 25: Sacrifice on Wasskah) and her hope for repentance.

5. Country Boy's World - Jason Aldean - This song always gets me in touch with how Ahsoka and Idari used to be pretty different and how their love grew. Also Idari's chosen song for Ahsoka.

6. My Hero - Foo Fighters - A song that seems perfect for sacrifices, like Ventress's and Tyco's sacrifice.

7. Burn it to the Ground - Nickelback - An epic song perfect for awesome battles like Albion's battle with Ventress (Ch. 22: In Pursuit of Ventress) and Obi-Wan's battle with Grievous (Ch. 11: My First Space Battle).

8. 21 Guns - Green Day - Another song that gets me in touch with the sacrifices of war, as well as battles, because there are almost always casualties, and I always listen to this song when I'm writing death scenes.

9. Any Way You Want It - Journey - I don't know why I have this song in here, other than the fact that it's the theme for the New Years' special. It's just an all-around fun song to listen to.

10. The Devil Went Down to Georgia - The Charlie Daniels Band - Another all-around fun song, but also it reminds me of Grievous's attack on the Jedi Temple (Ch. 7 & 8)

**Well, this is my official playlist for Star Wars: Legacy! The idea for including a playlist is from the bonus material version of **_**Divergent**_** by Veronica Roth. Anyway, I hope you like the playlist!**

**~Chase, Tobias, Four, whatever you want to call me**


	28. Chapter 26: Spirit Guides

Our gunship slowly descends into subtropical, oxygen-mix atmosphere of our home planet, Shili. When a Togruta reaches age eighteen, they officially become an adult; that time is also when they are sent out into the jungle to commune with their spirit guide. And for Ahsoka and I, that time is now. Honestly, there couldn't be a worse time for this to happen. Ahsoka's about seven months into her pregnancy, and there's a possibility that she could give birth soon.

But still, we've got to do it.

"Ready, Ahsoka?" I ask, holding her hand.

"Ready," she says with a smile.

Slowly, we land and the door of the gunship slides open. "So what do we have to do now?"

"Go into the jungle and try and find our spirit guides," says Ahsoka. "There's not really much to it."

I know this sounds strange, but no one besides a Togruta can see a spirit guide; a Togruta can see another Togruta's spirit guide if they let them, but another species cannot see them.

I've only seen my mother's spirit guide once; it was a large brown elephant with huge tusks and ears. My mother called him "Subterra Tuskor."

It was… weird, to say the least. But cool at the same time. I remember I went into battle with mom and Tuskor, and Tuskor was tearing droids apart like they were made of paper. Perhaps these spirit guides have something to do with the Force? That's something I'll have to think about.

Anyway, Ahsoka and I take a step out of the ship, and we glance at each other. "Ready?" I ask. She takes my hand and says, "Ready."

Together, we walk into the forest.

MEANWHILE, ON KASHYYYK

Our gunship descends into the tropical atmosphere of Kashyyyk, and my new apprentice, a Nautolan named Taren Rue, and I prepare to jump out.

"Master Albion," Taren asks, his tentacles waving in the open air. "Is this safe?"

I smile a little. "Absolutely, Taren," I say. "I've done this hundreds of times, and I've only seen people die about… two or three hundred times." I add jokingly.

Taren gulps and looks down. "Shit." He says.

I grin. "Just messing with you, kid. Smile a little."

"Master, do you really have to be like this when we're about to go on a suicide mission?"

"This isn't a suicide mission," I say. "All we're doing is flying into CIS airspace and then jumping…" I groan. "God damned logic."

Taren grins. "Hmm, funny. I seem to remember you saying, and I quote, 'Spock ain't got nothing on you.'"

"Taren," I say. "Do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Shut up," I say.

Then a voice comes over the loudspeakers and says, "Attention, Jedi and clones, this is your pilot. We will be reaching the drop zone in approximately ten minutes. In the meantime, a stewardess will be bringing peanuts and drinks."

"Wait, since when is this a freaking airline?" I demand.

"Just kidding," the voice chimes in. "But seriously, we're at the drop zone. Go, go, go!"

"Holy crap!" yells Taren. He takes a running start and leaps before I can say, "Taren, wait!"

"God damn it!" I say. "You weren't supposed to go! The pilot always does this!"

Even from here, I can year Taren screaming, "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

I laugh, even as my apprentice plummets to his possible death. I sigh, jump out and say, "Damn my chivalrous natuuuuuureeee!"

Soon I catch up to him and yell, "Deploy your parachute!"

"I don't have one!"

"Damn it!" I say. "Take my hand!"

He grabs it, and I pull him right next to me, and I deploy my parachute.

"Taren, that was just stupid," I say disapprovingly. "But that's something I would've done, so you're learning."

"Well, Master, I have a good teacher."

"Don't push it." I say. "Things aren't the way they were before; one misplaced word can get you killed."

Just as I say that, a blaster bolt wizzes past my head. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do, Master." He says. "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"The clones didn't jump with us."

I didn't notice it before. "Well, you know what that means?"

"What?"

"That means we're screwed."

Taren thinks about this for a moment, then looks at one of the forest paths where trees are currently falling. Then we hear the clanking of droids, and he says, "Uh… yep."

"No you're not, boys!" shouts a feminine voice. A voice that I recognized…

Shaak Ti breaks through the trees behind us, seemingly floating on air, her lightsaber ablaze. Then I catch a glimpse of how she's floating: A large brown elephant.

"We'll help you out!" she says, then notices that I'm looking at the elephant. "Oh, this is my spirit guide. The only reason you can see him… well, because I'm letting you."

"Uh… okay?"

"On, Tuskor!" she shouts, and the elephant-thing charges, and she jumps off and the two mow down droids left and right.

"Don't just stand there, boys," says a Zabrak girl as she runs past, holding two green lightsabers; I assume this is Shaak Ti's apprentice, Maris Brood.

I nod. "Let's go, Taren," I say, and we run forward, my blue lightsaber blazing and Taren doing his best to use the Force after his lightsaber is knocked out of his hand by a blaster. The kid's not great with a lightsaber, but he's pretty good with the Force. He manages to make a couple droids explode before I lose sight of him, and I'm left to fight for myself.

Eventually I fight into a clearing—don't ask me how, because I have no idea—that seems to be deserted.

Then I begin to feel a presence… one that I haven't felt since Umbara.

It's definitely male, and… oh, shit it's Savage Oppress, that guy Idari fought.

He lumbers out of the shadows and ignites his double-bladed lightsaber. "You again," he snarls. "Where's Tress? I want revenge."

"Well, today I'm all you'll get," I say. "And today is your last day." With that, I charge forward recklessly, and slash down at him. He blocks with ease and knocks me back. He lunges forward and picks me up by the collar, and I'm lifted several feet off the ground.

"I can crush you with just the force within seconds," he growls. "But today, I think I'll let you go. But this isn't the last you'll hear of me. Tell Tress that I'm coming for him…" With that, he drops me and turns away.

I want to throw my lightsaber at him, I want to kill him while his back is turned. But I don't; that's a coward's tactic. And I'm no coward. I turn away, and begin to walk toward where I came in, and just as I do, I feel a sharp, burning pain in my gut.

_Savage_.

I look down, and a red blade has been thrust into my gut from behind. I look back, and there's Savage, with a cruel, twisted smile. "Idiot," he snarls before pulling the blade out. "Now to finish you."

He raises his lightsaber to finish me off, but he's smashed into by a large brown thing… Tuskor!

Savage is sent flying, and I fall to one of my knees. "Albion, are you okay?" asks Shaak Ti, looking over me.

"Yes, I just got stabbed in the gut and I'm perfectly fine," I growl. "No I'm not fine!"

"Jeez, no need to be angry about it," she says. "Here, we'll get you to a medic,"

I look up and on Tuskor is Maris and Taren.

Then I black out.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I've been on vacation, my old computer crashed, and I've been multitasking with stories! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! The first part in Idari's POV is part of a Shili arc, one that will be going on for a little while!**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Chase**


	29. Chapter 27: Pissed Off By A Spirit Guide

Ahsoka and I have split up for this part of our mission. I've wandered into a small clearing, with a pool of water as clear as the one in the Jedi Temple. I sit and take a rest.

"'Bout time you've came here," says a low, cold voice. "I've been waiting so long, Idari Tress."

I look around and see nothing, nothing that could've made that sound.

"Jeez, it doesn't take most Togruta this long," it says.

Once again, nothing. "What the fuck?"

"In the pond."

I move over toward the pond and look into the water, where I see a knight in dark armor with a large battle ax.

"What the hell?"

"I am your spirit guide," he says. "Call me Vladitor."

"Vladitor?" I ask; the name sounds familiar, yet somehow strange. I remember! His name was in an old legend I found one day while I was browsing through the archives…

"Vladitor, a knight in abyssal black armor with a large battle ax, once attempted to destroy an alternate dimension known as Vestroia, in revenge for imprisoning him in a dead dimension. However, he was once again imprisoned by a large white dragon named Leonidas. It is currently unknown whether or not he is still confined, as well as the whereabouts of his prison and the location of Leonidas."

"Y-you can't be my spirit guide," I say. "You're evil!"

Vladitor shakes his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. So quick to judge. Who says I wasn't framed? Besides, it was all that fool Naga's idea anyway."

"So you admit you did that!" I say.

"Let me talk, kid." Vladitor says, still patient. "I did try to destroy Vestroia, yes. But I've tried to redeem myself by helping people over the years. Besides," he says, "your father was my partner."

"H-he was?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah… and besides, we're not so different, you and me," Vladitor says with a slight smile. "We've both got darkness inside us. The difference is, you've got some light in your life, where I was born from darkness."

I shudder thinking about the time I first realized there was darkness inside me, and I know it's true. He is my spirit guide.

"Alright, Vladitor, I believe you," I say.

He smiles. "Good… now, I believe you know what happens now?"

"We merge," I say.

"Yes." He says, and his form rises from the pond. It starts to move toward me, and then it enters my body.

"Vladitor?" I ask. "What was my father's name? I never learned that."

"Austin Powers." He says.

"Fuck you."

"Jeez, kid ever learn to take a joke?" he asks. "Anyway, his name was Mikau."

"Mikau? As in the Zora from _Majora's Mask_?" I ask.

Vladitor chuckles. "God, I didn't think kids these days actually knew what good video games are. Anyway, exactly."

I grin. "Great."

"Now, Idari, when we get back home, we're having a Majora's Mask marathon," Vladitor says.

"Oh, please, Ahsoka made me get rid of all the good games. She doesn't want the baby to get corrupted by cartoon violence," I say.

Vladitor chuckles and makes the sound of a whip cracking.

"Bastard," I mutter.

"You've got a lot to learn to live, kid. You're barely seventeen; you've got a life to live."

"Yeah, and I've also got a pregnant girlfriend whom I love more than anything," I say.

"Well, what's more important to you, Ahsoka or living your life?" Before I can answer, he says, "Don't answer that. The point is, live it up while you can. Soon enough, you'll be like a prisoner. Trust me on this, I've been around the universe a time or two."

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"Cut her loose."

"No. Never."

"Do it, kid. Listen to me. It doesn't have to be forever; you're letting her be a distraction. She's the reason you're turning to the Dark Side."

"Shut up!" I yell. "I'm not leaving Ahsoka, no matter what you say!"

"We'll see, kid." Vladitor says, sounding unfinished. "We'll see."

I don't like that tone… it reminds me of the tone Ahsoka uses when she's plotting something.

And let me tell you something: I HATE that tone.

**Hey everyone! It's me! Anyway, I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter and the long interval from the last chapter, but since then I've been on vacation, had a birthday, and just recently started school! I would've had it up earlier this week, but if you've ever been through High School, I think you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, this saga will be ending soon, but I'm going to try to at least make it to 40 **_**worthwhile**_** chapters! Anyway, please keep reading!**


	30. Chapter 28: That Damn Black Knight

Ahsoka and I have been apart for a little while now, and honestly, I don't like it. Even though I've got Vladitor, I still feel… alone. Especially because of the feeling I get from him…

But now that I've had a little training, it's time for me to return. I can't wait to see her again…

I burst into the clearing at top speed, and I smile as I see Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!" I say happily.

"Idari!" she says, smiling. I hug her, and press my lips to her forehead. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too, Ahsoka…" I whisper… but then something happens. It's a strange feeling, and it's like my soul's jerked backward somehow. Then I speak—but it's not my words.

"Listen, Ahsoka, there's something I have to tell you…" I say, not in control of the words. "I've gotta cut you loose."

God damn you, Vladitor!

"What?" Ahsoka says, her mouth hanging open. I should be able to see her spirit guide… unless Vladitor's blocking it.

"Yeah, I've decided I can't be saddled to one girl for the rest of my life. So, I'm cutting ya loose."

A look of murderous fury appears on her face. "What?! We're having a _baby_ together! How can you say that now?!" She clenches her fists. "If you didn't want to be stuck with me, you should've done something before you knocked me up, bastard!" She punches me in the face, but while I have no control, I still feel it.

And let me tell you, even for a pregnant girl, she's got one hell of a punch.

Then, for a fleeting instant, I see a large red dragon with a single yellow horn in the middle of its snout standing behind her: Her spirit guide… Dragonoid.

"Idari, if this is how you're gonna be, then I never want to see you again!" she screams, storming off into the woods.

Then I hear his voice. "Exactly as planned…"

That rat bastard.

_VLADITOR!_ I scream mentally. _Mind telling me just what the flying ostritch fuck that was?!_

"Oh, yeah," Vladitor says. "That. I've been planning this all along. I want Ahsoka as my own."

_BASTARD!_

"Sticks and stones, Idari, sticks and stones."

_Fine, let me get my whoop-ass stick and we'll see what you say after that_. I snarl mentally.

"Whatever, kid. It was a nice run…" Vladitor says. "Not planning to see you any time soon."

I feel his presence leave my body, and he manifests himself in the form of a human, about my age, with dark hair and dark robes. On his back, he carries the same battle axe he had when we met.

I am going to _murder_ that bastard.

But first, I can't control it. A slight cry escapes my mouth, but slowly it becomes a torrential sob, a downpour of tears flowing in a steady stream.

The one person I love doesn't even want to see me… and I can't live with that. I dig my fingernails into my palm to the point where it's bleeding. I hate myself for believing that bastard; I hate Vladitor for tricking me… but I can't bring myself to hate Ahsoka. I love her.

She and our baby are everything to me… and I'd sooner let Clove torture me to death before I give up.

"Now you're getting it," a voice says from behind me. It's harsh, like Vladitor's, but with a hint of kindness inside it.

"What the hell?" I mutter.

"Good job on figuring yourself out, Tress," the voice says again. "Oh, that reminds me… I have to reveal myself to you."

The image of a white dragon with a yellow horn shimmers into existence, and it speaks. "I am Haos Leonidas, but you may call me Leo. I am your _true_ spirit guide."

"My true spirit guide? I thought that was Vladitor," I say.

"No, Vladitor was lying. He used you to return to this world… and I'm the only one who can destroy him. But I'm weak right now. I need the power of my true partner… and that's you, Idari Tress."

"Me? How can it be me? I fell for that idiot's trick."

"Don't ask. Just trust me," Leo says.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," I mutter. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Ask me anything. I know you, Tress. I've known you forever… in a way, you've known _ me _forever," he says. "Like the time when you were three and you took a dump in your pants in the Archives."

Okay, he got me. _Nobody_ knows me like that.

Not even Ahsoka.

"Alright, you got me," I say. "So what do we do now?"

"Time to merge," he says. And just like that, we merge.

And I smile; it feels right somehow. Like it was meant to be, like me and Ahsoka.

"Now, Leonidas," I say, "let's go kill that asshole."

"Yes," Leonidas agrees.

I grin, and in unison, we say, "FOR RUE!"

I have no clue why we said "for Rue," but I know it's kind of appropriate.

"Let's go, Leo," I say.

**Hey everyone! It's me again, with another chapter of Star Wars: Legacy! Anyway, I kind of had this chapter in my mind since I came up with the idea for spirit guides, but I just now figured out how to do it. Anyway, this is the first part of one arc that will take place before the conclusion of the series. But no, Vladitor was not Idari's true spirit guide, and I'm not going to spill anything major, but in the sequel, Vladitor will play a major role as an antagonist.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	31. Chapter 29: Sometimes I Hate My Friends

Okay, so Leo and I have just found out that Vladitor is trying to steal Ahsoka from me, and that Ahsoka's already gone back to Coruscant in the ship.

SO HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK?!

"Don't worry, Idari," Leo's voice says inside my mind. "You'll be alright. Someone's coming for you, someone you're fairly close to."

"Who?" I ask.

"Remember Krillin?"

"God dammit I'm screwed," I say.

Leo laughs. "No, don't worry. You'll be fine."

Just then a red starfighter lands a few meters away from me, and I hear a voice yell, "Hey, Idari!"

Krillin.

I hear him run into the clearing, and I turn and see the short, bald human with that childish grin. "Hey Krillin," I say.

I've known Krillin Ishiyama for a pretty long time, as long as I can remember.

And as long as I can remember, he's been a klutz. A klutz with his heart in the right place, though.

He's not a Jedi; he's a Temple guard, "just like my daddy and his daddy before him," he would say in a mock-southern accent, but he's been one of my best friends forever, ever since we met in the archives.

"What're you doing here?" he asks. "Shouldn't you be with Ahsoka?"

"She um… left without me," I say awkwardly.

He grins. "What'd you do?"

"It wasn't so much of me… anyway, it's a long story," I say. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to pick you up, duh," Krillin says. "Master Ti sent me. No clue why,"

"You're welcome," Leo mutters. "It took me forever to get to Coruscant."

_Shut up, Leo_, I hiss. _We'll talk later._

"Come on, we've got a schedule to keep." Krillin says. "We've got to make a stop on Bespin and then we can get going to Coruscant."

"Why are we going to Bespin?" I ask.

He grins. "We've gotta pick up one of your old friends. Don't ask who it is; it's a surprise."

_More of your doing, Leonidas?_

"Yes."

_I should've known…_

"Hey, we're gonna need a team to take down Vladitor, even for a little while," he says. "So just go."

_Okay_, I think. I turn to Krillin. "Let's go," I say.

We climb into the starfighter and slowly, we arise. As the ship leaves the atmosphere of Shili, Krillin asks, "So, why'd Ahsoka leave without you?"

"We kind of had a fight," I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says.

We don't really talk for the rest of the flight. When we reach Bespin, I start wondering who it is we're picking up.

There's someone else on the platform… no, it's not likely that this is the person; it's one of the Bespin cops.

As we climb out of the cockpit and onto the platform, I take in my surroundings: Tall, floating buildings suspended above an endless sea of gas.

"So who're we here to pick up?" I ask.

Then, a female's voice yells out, "Darling!"

Oh shit. Not her. Anyone but her.

"Please tell me it's not her," I whisper to Krillin, but he just gives me a crooked grin. "Rat bastard," I growl.

Surely enough, Kirche von Zerbst, a dark-skinned girl with red hair and rather large breasts comes running towards us.

"Krillin, why do you have to screw me every chance you get?" I mutter.

"Hey, this is Master Ti's idea," he says.

_Leonidas, why do _you_ have to screw me?_ I growl. _She is obsessed with me! One time when we were on a mission together, she tried to rape me! HOURLY!_

"Just trust me," is all Leo says.

"How have you been, darling?" Kirche asks, throwing her arms around me and giving me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Screwed by my own spirit guide," is what I want to say. Instead I say, "Not so great."

"Oh, that's too bad," she says. "Did Ahsoka finally dump you? Well, I'm here for you, my love."

_Leonidas, you rat bastard_.

"Kirche, save it, please," I say.

"Alright," she says, then lowers her voice to a seductive purr. "I'll wait 'til we're alone."

_Krillin, never let us be alone in the same room_.

"Okay, guys there's apparently some sort of training thing we have to go through," Krillin says. "It's like an obstacle course thing. It's supposed to be super brutal but rewarding. Master Ti says we have to."

"A'ight," I say. "Lead the way… on second thought, let's just walk together," I add upon seeing the look Kirche gives me as soon as I said for Krillin to be in front.

We walk for a while, until we get to the main city. There's libraries, houses, bars, stuff like that.

And then there's the place Krillin was talking about, a large building made entirely out of wood from the forests of Naboo. On the front it reads, in large letters, TRAINING ACADEMY.

"This is it," he says. "I registered us for a time slot. It's in about a half hour, so I'm gonna go get something to eat."

One thing I haven't mentioned about Krillin: He's got a _major_ appetite. He's like a bottomless pit.

"I'm coming with you," I say, just so Kirche and I won't be alone.

We walk together, into a restaurant that's not very crowded, but smells pretty good.

"We've got one more person to find," Krillin says, "and he's supposed to meet us here."

_He?_ I think… who else do I know that lives on Bespin? _Please don't be Guiche de Gramon, please don't be Guiche de Gramon, _PLEASE_ don't be Guiche de Gramon._

It's not Guiche.

It's the human you all know and love, Loreoa Albion and his Padawan.

I smile at my friend as he takes a seat next to me.

"Hey, Tress. Long time no see," he says with a grin. "So what's so important that we've gotten the old group back together?"

I've been despairing so much that I haven't realized: Our old club, the T-Fighters has reunited, with the exceptions of Albion's Padawan and Ahsoka not being here.

"Well, Ahsoka's pretty much broken up with me, and there's some sort of evil entity behind it," I say. "I know this sounds stupid, but this creature has the power to destroy the universe, and we have to stop him. This will be dangerous, and there's the chance you may die. Are you in?"

"Of course _I'm_ in, darling!" Kirche says, throwing her arms around me and pulling my head down to the point where the side of my face is touching her… assets.

Not that I mind, of course.

"I've stuck with you through worse," Albion says. "I'm in."

"If my master's in, then I'm in," Albion's Padawan says.

"Me too," Krillin says. "You're my best friend. You've never let me down, so I'm not gonna let you down."

I grin. "It's settled then. The T-Fighters are back in action."

"Yeah, but first we've gotta do the training," Krillin says. "We've got about five minutes to get there."

"Oh crap," I say. "Let's go. We can eat later."

And with that, the five of us stand up and walk out of the restaurant, toward the academy.

**Hey everyone! It's me again, with the second chapter this weekend! Man, the ideas for these chapters are just coming quickly to me… anyway, next chapter will be training with part in Ahsoka's point of view. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	32. Chapter 30: Krillin Owned Count

Sometimes I really hate Leonidas.

I mean, sure he enlisted two of my best friends, but _Kirche_? I'd sooner have Vladitor on my team, and we're training to murder him!

Then again, she's not exactly an eyesore like the others. Plus she makes epic bacon.

"Ready guys?" Krillin asks at the start of the obstacle course.

"Yeah."

"First though we've gotta listen to some sort of explanation," he says.

"That's right, maggots," a voice says. I look up and see a pudgy guy with dark skin and a turban.

I tilt my head. Who the hell is this guy?

"Oh, right. I'm Mr. Popo, your instructor. Now, go to the top of the climbing wall. I'll finish my explanation there."

With that, he disappears, and I see a round black shape appear at the top of the huge climbing wall.

"Okay…" I say. "Let's go!"

We start running toward the climbing wall, and I reach it first. I'm a pretty decent climber, so I don't have too much trouble scaling it. Albion and his Padawan, a curly blond human girl named Montmorency, climb next to me, and Kirche is a little bit below us. Krillin, however is already at the top.

"Ha ha, slowpokes!" Krillin taunts from the top.

"What's that, Ishiyama?" I ask as I reach the top.

"Yeah, what was that?" Albion and Montmorency ask.

"Mm-hmm," Kirche says, hovering behind me.

"Listen up, maggots," Popo says forcefully, "'cause Popo's gonna teach you the pecking order. First is you, then the dirt, then the worms inside the dirt, then Kame, the owner of this place, then Popo. Any questions?"

"Yeah, uh," Krillin begins, but Popo kicks him off and yells, "Good luck on the climb back up, bitch!"

**KRILLIN OWNED COUNT #1: Any Questions?**

Krillin climbs back up, slowly, and then Popo tells us he'll be orchestrating the obstacles. Then he disappears.

"Well, we might as well get on with it," I say, and I realize we have to jump down.

Shit.

"Oh god, I hate heights," I mutter.

"Well, Idari, you know what they say," Krillin says, patting me on the back. "Can't move on… unless you jump!" With that, he pushes me off.

"GOD DAMN YOU KRILLIIIIIIIN!" I scream, and I hear Kirche yell, "No! Darling!"

And she pushes Krillin off.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, BIIIIIITCH!" I yell at him as we begin falling at the same speed.

"YEAH, SICK YOUR ATTACK DOG ON ME!" he yells back… and then, _THUD!_

**KRILLIN OWNED COUNT #2: HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, BIIIIIITCH!**

We've hit the safety mat at the ground. Even though it's a safety mat, it hurts like hell.

Yet somehow, Albion, Montmorency and Kirche land without a scratch.

"Darling, are you okay?!" Kirche yells, throwing her arms around me.

"Kirche?" I ask. "Get off me, you're squeezing the life out of me."

"Sorry," she says, letting go of me. "But I was just so worried." With that, she plants a quick kiss on my lips.

Damn her.

"You should be nicer to her," Leonidas says, "after all, she loves you unconditionally, which is more than I can say about Ahsoka."

_Shut up, Leo_. I think.

Damn him too.

"Don't push it," Leo says. "I have the power to kill you."

_Just shut up_.

"So, what's the next test?" Krillin asks.

"It's some gauntlet-type thing. We have to go through it while dodging the obstacles."

"Oh," Krillin says as we step into the gauntlet, a large, dark cave-like place filled with stalactites and stalagmites. "This is… _uber_ creepy…"

"Okay, here's the order we're going in: Krillin in the lead, Albion, Montmorency and me are in a row behind him, then Kirche is in the back behind Montmorency," I say, and we get into the formation.

"Wait, why am _I _in front?!" Krillin yells.

I shrug. "Human shield?" I reply.

"Well, why aren't you in front them?"

"Because one, I'm not human and two, I'm a father."

"Good point," Krillin sighs, and we begin walking. Then, out of nowhere, a knife comes flying and it cuts Krillin's shoulder. "Son of a bitch!" he yells. "This can't possibly get any worse!"

But it does. He trips and falls into a pit, where he yells, "_Now_ it can't possibly get any worse!"

Then, Popo's voice says creepily, "Hi…"

"What are you doing down here, Popo?" Krillin asks.

"Well, I'm just gonna put it bluntly," Popo replies. "I'm gonna stick my—"

Okay, I've gotta censor it somewhere along that line. The point is, Krillin screams while we laugh our asses off.

**KRILLIN OWNED COUNT #3: This can't possibly get any worse!**

"Poor Krillin," Montmorency mocks, flipping her blond curls over her shoulder. "If that were me down there, I would've used the Force to kill Popo."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Albion asks his Padawan.

"Only because I learned from the best, Master," she says with a smirk.

A little while later, Krillin climbs his way back up and yells, "Why didn't any of you bastards help me?!"

"'Cause we couldn't breathe," I say.

"Why couldn't you breathe?"

"We were laughing too hard!"

"Stop laughing."

"Shut up, Krillin."

**KRILLIN OWNED COUNT #4: Stop laughing.**

So, after that little "mishap" in the gauntlet, we made it through two of the next obstacles—a balance beam over a pool of sharks and a broken rope bridge over a pit of snakes—without any incidents.

And now we're at the final challenge: We've got to fight these three people: A guy named Kisuke Urahara, a girl named Ururu, and a boy named Jinta.

Urahara's a tall guy with blondish covered with a striped green-and-white hat lowered to the point where you can barely see his face, while Ururu's a girl a bit shorter than Ahsoka with dark hair and dark eyes, while Jinta is a bit taller than her with spiky red hair.

"Ready for this?" Urahara asks in a mocking tone.

"As we'll ever be," I say, bored.

"That's the spirit," he says sarcastically, lunging forward, followed by the kids.

"Kirche, Montmorency," I say. "Get the kids. We've got Urahara."

Montmorency nods, flipping her hair, and Kirche kisses my cheek.

_Leonidas, please kill her_, I think.

"No."

_You suck._

"Oww!" a voice says, and I turn to see Jinta go down, holding his crotch.

_Atta girl, Kirche!_

"OI! Tress!" Krillin yells. "A little help?"

"Sorry," I say when I see Krillin and Albion fighting Urahara, and by the looks of it, they're on the losing side.

I turn and see that Ururu has knocked out Montmorency, and Jinta's on the floor, unconscious.

And I'm the little girl's next target. I hold out my hand, and, through the Force, throw her into Urahara. But it doesn't seem to faze them; she gets back up and aims a kick at my collarbone.

"Yeah, as if," I snort, grabbing her leg and twisting it. I lift her over my head and throw her into a wall; I see that Kirche and Albion have gone down.

It's me and Krillin against Urahara; I've noticed that Ururu isn't moving. "Krillin," I whisper to my best friend, "do you remember how you beat that Bacterian guy?"

"Yeah," he says. "Why?"

"Think we can try that on Urahara?"

"I'll try. Just get him on the ground," he says, nodding.

"Let's go," I say, and I run forward, driving my head into Urahara's gut. He falls, and soon Krillin's on top of him. He gives me a sly grin, and I cover my nose.

_PFFT!_

It slips out; Krillin's best weapon: His gas. Krillin's got a bit of a gas problem, and has ever since we were kids.

I grin as I see Urahara's eyes roll up into his head.

He's out for sure.

"Darling!" Kirche yells, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately. "Are you alright? I was so worried!"

"I will be," I say. "As soon as you stop kissing me and get me some bacon."

"On it!" she says happily as we leave the academy.

We've rented a couple hotel rooms in one of Bespin's better hotels, so we stay here for a little while, with only five of Kirche's usual ten attempted rapes happening to me.

I still don't know why my bastard of a Spirit Guide picked her.

"Oh, Idari?" Leo asks.

_What?_

"There's someone waiting for us on Coruscant. Kenny," he says. "Kenny McCormick."

_Hell yeah!_

I've said it once and I'll say it again: My spirit guide constantly screws me, but he also helps me. Occasionally.

**Hey! It's me again with another chapter of Star Wars Legacy! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget the two "r"s, "read and review!"**


	33. Chapter 31: You Bastard!

_God damn you, Leonidas!_ I yell in my thoughts._ WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT IN BACK WITH KIRCHE?! FUCKING KIRCHE?!_

"Why not," is his answer.

_You son of a-_

"Quiet, Tress," he says. "It's for the best. Besides, Kirche loves you unconditionally, which is more than I can say about Ahsoka right now."

_Asshole_, I think.

Anyway, yeah, we're on our way to Coruscant to confront—and kill, hopefully slowly—that bastard known as Vladitor. Krillin, Albion and Montmorency are in the cockpit, leaving me with goddamn Kirche, all because of my damn spirit guide.

_Did I ever mention I hate you, Leo?_

"Yes."

Kirche has been clinging onto me this entire trip, but thankfully she's given me some of her famous bacon.

Still, being stuck with _her_ isn't worth bacon. Not even hers.

When we finally begin our descent into Coruscant, she begins to move a little closer.

"Get. Off. Me." I hiss.

"Hmm… no." she says, kissing my cheek.

"GET. OFF. ME." I repeat, louder this time.

"Hey, lovebirds! Keep it down back there!" yells Albion's voice from the front.

"HELP ME, ASSWIPE!" I yell.

"Nope!" he yells back, cackling. "Don't forget we're gonna meet Kenny and Cartman on the platform!"

"I'm going to kill you, Albion." I grumble, nudging Kirche away.

I hate her.

I hate Leonidas.

I hate Vladitor.

I hate M. Night Shamalamalan for ruining the Avatar movie.

And most of all, I hate myself for letting Vladitor win, for trusting him. For not being more protective of Ahsoka. For being powerless to stop Vladitor, the goddamn dark knight.

Finally we touchdown on Coruscant. The doors open and I step out, shaking Kirche off. I take in the vast cityscape, watching the floating cars and all that crap.

"Hey!" yells a muffled voice. I look down and see a short human about Krillin's size wearing an orange winter coat.

Kenny.

And standing by him is a rather chubby little human named Eric, or as we call him, Cartman. Which happens to be his last name.

"Ready to go, dorks?" Cartman asks.

"Yes. Now shut up, Midget," Krillin says.

"You wanna go?" Cartman asks mockingly.

"Ladies, ladies, please!" I say. "You're both ugly as sin, so shut up."

They burst out laughing.

"Anyway, let's go."

It takes us a while to track down Ahsoka and Vladitor; we trek through the slums, the Jedi Temple where my mother tries to offer us cookies that look like burnt Wookiee shit—which, as you may be happy to know, we politely turned down—and finally, we found them in the library.

Vladitor was saying something that made Ahsoka laugh, and I immediately growled under my breath, "You bastard…!"

"ATTAAAACK!" Kenny yelled, lunging at my old pal Vlad, who held out an axe and promptly cut Kenny in two.

"Oh my god, he killed Kenny!" Krillin yells.

"You bastard!" I say.

"Idari? What're you doing here?" Ahsoka asks.

"I came to get you back," I say.

"Too bad, kid, she's mine now," Vladitor says, smirking.

"Shut up, Vlad," I snarl. "She's got the right to choose, even though we're not in the 'We're Not Gonna Take It' music video."

"Uh… umm…" Ahsoka stutters.

"Listen, Ahsoka, this was all an elaborate ruse to steal you from me," I say. "It was him that said all those things, he took control of me… I thought he was my spirit guide, but…"

"It's true," a voice says. It sounds kinda like Leo's but a bit deeper. I see a red dragon with a yellow horn appear next to Ahsoka, and then Leo appears.

"Drago!" Leo says.

"Hello, Leonidas," the dragon says. "It's been a long time, my friend…" He turns to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, what this young one has been saying is true. Vladitor controlled him. Vladitor has been planning this for some time…"

"Why—" Ahsoka begins, but I smirk.

"Never question your spirit guide, 'Soka," I say.

Vladitor turns to me, a rage in his eyes. "You—ruined—everything!"

"ATTAAAACK!" Someone yells. This time, it's mom. She's running at him.

Vlad jumps out of the way, and he holds his hands up. "I surrender. I know when I'm beat. I'm out of here."

With that, he disappears.

Cowardly bastard.

"Idari, I'm sorry," Ahsoka says, running into my arms. "I was stupid… I knew you'd never say these things to me…"

"I know," I whisper, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says, "but our reunion's gonna have to wait."

"Why?"

"Because," she says, "my water just broke."

Good Lord.

Aaaand… I pass out.

**Is that Idari's reaction to **_**every**_** bit of news Ahsoka has? Anyway, I'm sorry if the chapter was a little short; I just had a major writer's block. Anyway, the reason Vladdie got away is because in the sequel, he'll be playing a very major role. Anyway, this chapter was also supposed to be humorous. Hope you enjoyed!**


	34. Chapter 32: Krillin's Girl Troubles

**Hey everyone! It's me again, with another chapter. This one is mainly a filler, mostly for comedy. Anyway, there are parts of this one that are rated M for language. Enjoy!**

KRILLIN'S POV

My day started out fairly normal; I was eating my usual breakfast of Oreo soup. I grin, placing the spoon in my mouth. "Oreos for breakfast is the shits!" I say, laughing.

Then I hear a tapping on the door. I sigh, dropping the spoon into the bowl. There goes the good day, I think. I stand up and walk over to my glass door, and see… I tilt my head. There's a girl out there, and a fairly hot one at that; she's got long brown hair and brown eyes, kind of like what I imagined Ahsoka would look like if she were human.

I slide open the door and say, "Uh… hello? Can I help you with something?"

I notice that it's raining. "What are you doing out in the rain? And why are you on _my_ deck?"

She says nothing; she opens her mouth, and a weird, strangled-sounding cry comes out.

"Uh… okay. Just give me a second," I say, shutting the door. I pull out my holocom and punch in Idari's number.

It rings for a few seconds, then he picks up. "Hey, Krillin. What's up?"

"Dude, I'm freaking out right now. There's this random girl at my house and I have no idea who she is!"

"Dude… did you fuck her?" he asks.

"What? No! She's not even talking," I say indignantly.

"Hell yeah! Even better, man," Idari says.

"Dude, she just showed up out of nowhere," I say. "One moment I was eating Oreo soup and the next she was here!"

"Well… is she hot?"

"Uh…" I look back at her. "Yeah. Why?"

"Okay, here's what you do…" Idari says. By the tone of his voice, I'm guessing he's grinning. "First, you fuck her. Then you call the police."

I sigh. "Thanks for nothing, Tress,"

"No problem, man," he says, hanging up.

I hear the door sliding open. The girl walks in and sits on my plush green couch. "Hey! What are you doing in my house?" I demand, storming up to her. "Who are you?"

No answer.

"Why won't you TALK?!" I yell.

Still nothing.

I reach out a hand and touch her face. Squeezing her cheeks together, I say, "Can you speak?"

Nope. Nothing.

"Hold on," I say, running to my kitchen counter. I grab a pencil and notepad and come back. "Can you at least write?"

She takes it and starts writing something.

"Thank God, she's just deaf," I mutter. She pushes the pad into my hands and I look at it.

"What the hell…?" I mutter. It's just a bunch of scribbles. "Oh, I see," I mutter. "Scribble-scrabble shit. This tells me nothing!"

"Leprechaun!" she yells out suddenly, scaring the crap out of me.

"What the fuck?!"

"Leprechaun!" she practically screams, pointing at something invisible. She starts running toward the kitchen, against my yells of, "Hey! Get out of here, crazy!"

When I find her, she's standing on my counter, pointing at spots on the floor, shouting, "Leprechaun!"

"Get off my counter!" I yell.

"Leprechaun!" she says.

"Crazy bitch!" I say.

"Leprechaun!"

"Wait, I see him!" I say. "There he is!" I point at something nonexistent. "Hurry! He's escaping!"

"Leprechaun!" she says, running toward it. I run with her, pointing at some spot. I open my glass door, and she runs out.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That." I mutter.

Well, at least she's out of here… I watch her run off, chasing the fucking Leprechaun.

My holocom starts ringing, and I pick it up. "Hey, Idari," I say.

"So, how'd it go with that girl?" he asks.

"Don't ask," I mutter. "Bitch was fucking crazy,"

He laughs. "Girls are crazy, dude," he says. "Ahsoka's practically insane."

I hear a feminine voice say on his line, "What was that, Idari?"

"N-nothing, Ahsoka," he says timidly, and I can't help but laugh. "Sounds like someone's afraid of the mental patient."

"Shut up, Krillin," Idari says.

**KRILLIN OWNED COUNT: **

("I thought we weren't doing that anymore!" I yell at the author.)

**NEVER MIND.**

"Anyway, I gotta go take a shower," I say. "See you later, Idari."

"Later dude," he says, hanging up.

I start walking toward my bathroom, grabbing a towel from my linen closet—which Ahsoka arranged for me—and walk inside. I pull open the curtain and—

"LEPRECHAUN!" the crazy girl says.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream at the girl in my shower.

**There it was! I know it was short, but I did say it was going to be a filler. Anyway, this one is based off of a video by makemebad35 on YouTube, called "Girl Trouble." I found it so funny that I just had to make this chapter, and I knew that Krillin had to be the star of it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 33: Execute Order 66

"My water just broke," Ahsoka says.

"Oh god," I say, and I think I'm about to faint.

"Tress if you faint I'll tear your balls off," Krillin says. "We've gotta get Ahsoka to the hospital, fast. We don't have time to deal with a fucking sissy, so either man up and help me get your girlfriend to the hospital, or I castrate you and you never have another child."

That's enough to get me. I snap out of it and rush over to help them, and together Krillin and I hoist a rather wet Ahsoka onto our shoulders, and Krillin says, "Damn, Ahsoka what the hell has Idari been feeding you?"

With that she kicks him in the side of the head. "Shut up, dumbass," she says. "Move faster, assholes!"

Krillin and I start running, Ahsoka bobbing up and down on our shoulders. Then we come to a skylane; hover cars speed across at dangerous speeds in blurs of green, blue, red and whatever color you can think of.

"Well, shit." Krillin says. "We're fucked."

I smack Krillin in the back of the head. "Shut up, Krillin."

**KRILLIN OWNED**—

"NO!" Krillin yells at the "Krillin Owned Count" sign that is beginning to appear over our heads. "NEVER AGAIN."

**BAH HUMBUG.**

(SHAAK TI'S POV)

We've been fighting the droids on Rhen Var for days now; we've sustained heavy casualties, despite our phalanx formation—a special formation recently formulated by Kaminoans, where the soldiers stand shoulder to shoulder, sixteen soldiers across, sixteen soldiers deep. This fended off the droids for a few days, but then they started flanking us.

I sit in my tent, overviewing strategies with Commander Aizen of the 501st Legion. He's discussing something with me, but I'm not paying attention.

My holocom starts flashing. Idari. "Sorry, commander, I have to take this," I tell Aizen. "I'll be back in a second."

I step out of my tent and answer it. "Idari?"

"Mom," he says, his image appearing on my screen. "Ahsoka's given birth to the baby… say hello to your granddaughter," he says, holding up a small bundle with tiny lekku. "Her name's Rue. Rue Amidala."

The tiny bundle giggles. How precious! My granddaughter… I can't believe it…

I smile. "That's a beautiful name…" I say. "Congratulations, son…"

"You know, funny thing is, years ago I would've turned and ran from this thought, but… now I realize that I'm happy. I love Ahsoka. I have a child. I know who my mother is… I couldn't be happier."

I smile. "That's my boy, Idari…" I say. "You have your priorities straight…"

"I've gotta go for now, mom, but I'll call you as soon as I can," he says. His image fades from my holocom, and I'm still smiling.

(AIZEN'S POV)

Master Ti has just gone to talk to someone on her holocom. Jeez, she seems to talk a lot. Wonder who she talks to…

My holocom's blinking. Who could that be?

I click it on. "Yes?"

The image of a shrouded man appears on it. The Emperor.

"Commander Aizen, the time has come," his grave voice says.

"Sir?" I ask. "The time?"

"Execute Order 66."

**AH! There's the dreaded message! Anyway, this story is coming to a close very, very soon. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger and wasn't really sure what else to put in. I also want to apologize for how long it's been since I updated, school's been rather frustrating lately. Anyway, yes, the baby is a girl, and her name is Rue Amidala Tress. Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up BEFORE a month from now. Thanks again!**


	36. Chapter 34: Into the Fire

(SHAAK TI'S POV)

The cold plains of Rhen Var have done nothing to freeze my spirits after the revelation of my granddaughter's birth. I can't be happier right now. Then I hear the sound of rifles cocking behind me.

I turn. "Aizen, is it droids?"

"No." he says, and he and his two companions, Matsumoto and Stryker aim their rifles at me. My lightsaber flies out of my sleeve and into my hand, and seconds after the blade flashes to life, Matsumoto lays on the ground headless, and Stryker has been halved. Only Aizen still stands, and he opens fire. I block with ease; asshole should stick to sniping; that's all he's good at. Within seconds his head is thrown from his body by a flash of blue.

I've got to run. I've got to leave… hopefully none of the others are like this.

I take off running toward my starfighter when I hear, "Stop right there, Master Ti."

Son of a bitch.

I turn and see about fifteen clones staring me down, aiming their rifles at me. "It's time for you to go."

"And so it is," I say, turning to get into my starfighter.

"No, I mean that it's time for you to _go_." They open fire. I'm in the cockpit of my starfighter and flying out of the atmosphere and into space.

I can't help but wonder the fate of Loreoa Albion's Padawan, who had been stationed near me while his master was fighting on Geonosis.

I shouldn't have left good ol' what's-her-name, but she's probably dead by now.

(MONTMORENCY'S POV)

Hey everyone, it's Albion's Padawan Montmorency speaking. You're all getting the transmission well enough, right?

**Uh, Montmorency? This is a written-down story, not a video.**

Oh. Nevermind then.

Anyway, I've been stationed on the ice planet Rhen Var with Master Ti for a little while now, and this morning I saw her starfighter leaving the atmosphere. "Where the hell was she going…" I mumble, shivering from the cold.

We've been watching the slowly approaching droid army from our new phalanx formation on the frozen plain, for about a half-hour now, and then a huge explosion rocks the plain. Several soldiers are thrown from their positions and soar fifty feet through the air and land in probably the only non-frozen lake on the planet. Their bodies drift in the water, undoubtedly dead. I turn my head and see a couple of CIS AATs hovering down the hills on either toward us, their cannons aimed at us.

Fucking droids are gonna be the death of us. More cannons, more dead bodies. Blasterfire rings out from the other side of the plain: The droids have opened fire.

They're flanking us; there's no way to go but back.

And I don't think we can afford to go that way. They'll corner us at our base; we have to stand and fight. I ignite my lightsaber in a flash of green. "Onward, men!" I shout at the top of my lungs. We start charging in our formation, blasters firing, lightsaber blazing. We're cutting down droids with ease, but we're sustaining heavy losses from the AATs.

I pull out my radio and call the base. The head pilot, a clone named Thrii, answers.

"Thrii!" I say into my radio. "We need some help taking out some AATs; can you call in an air strike?"

"Right away, commander. Might I ask how the battle's going?"

"Horrible," I say, surveying my troops. "More than five hundred dead already. Some of the injured are being brought back on stretchers. By the end of this battle, I fear we may lose most—if not all—of this force."

"That's terrible, Commander. We'll be out there in a minute," he says, and he hangs up. There's a sonic boom: Thrii's men. The LAATs fly overhead, and large round objects fall from them: Bombs. They start exploding, killing droids and even a couple of our men. Then I see pointed cylinders flying out of the gunships, straight at the AATs, which explode when the objects impact them.

Soon, after a hail of bombs and rockets, most of the AATs are destroyed, all of the droid ground force, and about forty percent of our remaining troops. A few of the gunships were destroyed, leaving about three still flying about. After a few more rockets are launched by both the AATs and the LAATs, the last of the AATs is destroyed and one LAAT is left soaring through the sky.

I turn to my men. "Go ahead and turn back, boys. I need to investigate something …" I command.

"Yes, commander," they say, and they start marching back toward the base.

I watch as they're gone, and I search the battlefield, looking for any items of worth that we can use for information. I find nothing.

(THRII'S POV)

We're the last LAAT still in flight; the others have been shot down, but finally the droids have been defeated. I see the clones marching back toward base in the phalanx formation, but Commander Montmorency is scavenging the battlefield.

What's she looking for…?

I never get to ask; an image pops up on the holocom docked in the middle of the cockpit. It's a hooded man in a dark cloak: The Emperor. "Commander Thrii. The time has come; execute Order 66."

"Yes sir," I say. I ease the LAAT into a slight dive, headed straight toward Montmorency. I locate the fire buttons for the rocket launcher on top of the gunship, and press them. Twin streaks of light burst from the top of the gunship and fly straight for Montmorency. As they impact the ground, I hear a sharp cutting sound in the bottom of our hull. I notice that we've gotten rather close to the ground… close enough for the commander to jump—but she's dead now.

Isn't she?

I take the absence of an answer as a yes, but then I start having my doubts; why?

Because the bottom of the ship is breaking apart. I hear bodies thudding into the ground below, and right before the bottom falls out beneath me, I hear the sound of a lightsaber being deactivated.

Then, everything is consumed by red, my body temperature becomes boiling hot, and I feel nothing.

(NO ONE IN PARTICULAR'S POV)

-Mygeeto-

Ki-Adi-Mundi is tired; he's been fighting droids for hours, and they never seem to stop coming. His troops, despite how limited they are, are of the top quality. Few have fallen at this point, while droids have been slaughtered by the hundreds.

A voice buzzes into the helmets of his troops, "Execute Order 66." And they come to an abrupt halt, turning their blasters on him. He turns and opens his mouth to ask a question, but no sound leaves his mouth aside from a sharp cry as blasters fire into his body.

-Felucia-

Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee have been patrolling Felucia with the clones for days now with no sign of droids. Aayla has taken a small force of clones, led by commander Bly, to patrol an area by a supposed Separatist base. She hears a clanking sound, and she murmurs to Bly, "Bly, is it droids?"

His answer is simple. "No," and he and his clones open fire on her, and she's blown away before she can do anything to protect herself. Something similar happens with Barriss Offee. She and her group patrol, only difference is they have a turtle-like AT-TE; Commander Galle, the clone in charge, orders the AT-TE to fire on Offee, and she's killed instantly.

-Coruscant-

(IDARI'S POV)

My holocom is flashing. It's been a couple hours since Ahsoka and I returned to our apartment with Rue, and we've basically been kind of lounging around waiting for mom to get back. I pick it up… Krillin.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I ask.

"Idari, get over to the Temple now! The clones are turning on us, we need your help."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, some epic fucking lightsaber action?"

I sigh. "Alright, Krillin, I'll be there soon."

**Hey guys, it's me again! Anyway, this is the part one to a short arc about Order 66 in the Temple. Also, did anyone notice that it's the twenty-second and we're still here? I literally woke up this morning and yelled, "Screw you, Mayans!" Anyway, if I'm unable to upload the next chapter by Tuesday, consider this a Christmas present from me to you. Hope you enjoyed, and merry Christmas!**


	37. Chapter 35: Goodbye, Old Friend!

"I'm coming, Krillin," I whisper to myself as my speeder docks at the Jedi Temple. If he's right, then the fucking clones are rioting. I'd told Ahsoka to take Rue and get to Kashyyyk, the planet we had planned to go to in case of something like this, before I left, and that I loved her with all my heart, just in case I wouldn't come back. I dock just in time to see a young Jedi, a Padawan by the looks of it, get shot down by a few clones.

I'm filled with a terrible rage. I ignite my lightsaber and ravage the clones, and start to rush inside. I run down the hall, quartering clones and ravaging those that kill my closer friends. "KRILLIN!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"IDARI!" comes a response from the archives. I run into the library, and find my best friend surrounded by clones, a small group of Temple guard flanking him. He grins at me, and in seconds the clones are dead. I run up to him and grab him by the arm. "Come on, bro, we've gotta go."

"Wait," Krillin says, "we've gotta wait on Kirche and Albion."

"As much as I hate to wait on Kirche, I have to agree with you. Where'd they go?"

"Albion said something about finding something in the Commons, but the clones have already sacked that place so if he was there, he's probably gone now, and Kirche… I really don't know. I saw her in the initial fight, but I don't know…"

I sigh. "Come with me. We're gonna find them."

Krillin laughs. "Sing the tiger song?"

"Fine," I mutter. We start walking and I sing out in a clear voice,

_What do tigers dream of_

_ When they take a little tiger snooze?_

_ Do they dream of mauling zebras,_

_ Or Halle Berry in her Catwoman suit?_

_ Don't you worry your pretty striped head _

_ We're gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy_

_ Tiger bed,_

_ And then we're gonna find Albion and Kirche,_

_ And then we're gonna give them a best friend hug,_

_ Oooooh, but if they've been murdered by the_

_ Fucking clone troopers…_

_ Well then they're gonna get slaughtered._

By the time the song is over we've found Albion. "That was easy," I say. "Any news on your Padawan?"

"I've got no clue," Albion says. "Last I heard she might've been killed on Rhen Var."

"I'm sorry," I say, bowing my head slightly. "What about Kirche?"

Albion lowers his head. "I tried to save her. She was shot in the initial fight."

I can't help but feel a wave of sadness come over me. As much as she annoyed me, there was a part of me that truly cared about her. Plus she made good bacon.

"You just miss her breasts," Leonidas says. "Don't worry, I miss them too. In my thousands of years, they were arguably the best I ever saw."

_Not the time, Leo_. I think.

"So she's…?" I can't even finish the sentence. I'm all choked up with emotion.

He nods sadly. "Not everyone can take ten blaster bolts to the chest and survive you know."

"See? _He's_ cracking jokes!" Leonidas says indignantly.

_Yes, but he is allowed to speak. You are not._

Leo huffs, and I ask, "Where's the body?"

"I moved it over there," he says, pointing to what appears to be a regular wall. "Do you remember the alcove you hid in when Grievous attacked the Temple? I kind of just placed her in there and covered up the hole."

I walk over to it, and I pull her body out of the hole in the wall. Her dark skin, her open eyes, her—

"Boobies!" Leo yells.

_Shut up_.

Even with her eyes open, she looks peaceful. I lean over and kiss her forehead and close her eyes. "Goodbye, Kirche von Zerbst," I whisper.

A couple explosions rock the building. "Idari!" Krillin calls. "The place is gonna collapse! We've got to get the fuck out of here!"

I lay Kirche's body gingerly on the floor, and turn toward them. "Alright." I say. "Let's go."

We're running at top speed, but it's clear we're not fast enough. "Guys, stop a sec."

They stop. "What?"

I focus energy into Leo, and they are able to see him. "Guys, we've got to use Leo to fly out of here."

"Alright," they agree. I hop on Leo's back and Albion and Krillin grab his arms. He flies out of there with ease and relative speed.

"Where to, boss?" Leo asks.

"The apartment. We need to get the ship and get to Kashyyyk."

Leo nods, and we're able to get home in seconds. We're home free, ready to begin a life in hiding. As much as I hate to abandon my allies and friends, I must do what I can for my family and closest friends.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't really updated a lot lately. I've been hanging out with my girlfriend, playing Xbox with my little brother, getting my ass kicked in Call of Duty by my twin sister—**

**Lex: Damn right you were!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! There will be one chapter after this, an epilogue, and then the sequel will begin. Thanks again!**


	38. Epilogue

It's been about a year since the fall of the Jedi. Ahsoka, Rue and I have been hiding out on Kashyyyk for some time now; I don't quite know where Albion and Krillin are now, but I still manage to contact them every now and then.

I really wish Krillin was here now, though. He's supposed to be my best man, we agreed to it years ago.

Oh, yes, forgot to mention: Ahsoka and I are getting married. No, we weren't married before now. And I really don't care about the Jedi Code anymore; the Jedi have fallen. We have been scattered. We are no more.

I'm standing in the dressing room of the open-air chapel, my new sort-of best friend—and best man—a Wookiee named Saizen, standing guard. I nervously await his call; the wedding begins in a couple minutes.

A little while later Saizen calls out in Shyriiwook, "Let's go."

I walk out anxiously, and Saizen gives me an encouraging fist-bump and what Wookiees call a grin, which looks more threatening than friendly.

The chapel comes alive with the sound of music as Saizen and I walk in. Ahsoka's up at the altar already, grinning at me, looking stunning in a white dress.

"Go get 'em, my boy," Leo says. "I'm gonna be with you every step of the way. Can't say I approve of your choice, since I would've gone for one with bigger breasts, but Ahsoka's a catch, I'll admit."

I grin. _Thanks, Leo_.

"No problem man," he says, and he continues to walk beside me as I make my way to the altar. The Wookiee priest says some stuff, the usual things you hear at a wedding.

"I do," Ahsoka and I say when it comes time.

The priest replies, "You may kiss the bride."

And I lean in and kiss her. Warmth floods my body, and I know that this is right. This is how it all should be.

After that, we run down the aisle, free of any blockage because the only other people there are Saizen, the priest and Rue, who will be staying with Saizen and his family while we're on our honeymoon, which is basically just some time alone.

As soon as we're outside—well, not with a roof or anything—Ahsoka whispers to me, "Guess what?"

I smile and squeeze her hand. "What?"

"We're gonna have another baby," she says, grinning.

(LEO'S POV)

Oh god, not again. Ahsoka just broke it to Idari that she's pregnant again. And you know what the dummy does?

He faints. Again.

Sometimes I swear I'm more of a man than he is, and I haven't even figured out what I am, but the way I acted about Kirche and such suggest that I'm either a straight man, homosexual woman, or bisexual.

Either way I'm still less squeamish and such.

I'm laughing, and Ahsoka eyes me. "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time, Ahsoka, the whole damn time. You're just now noticing me?"

"Yes, it's not often you see a spiritual guide beside your own, even if it's your spouse's," she says. "either way, is there any way you can wake the jackass up?"

"Girl, if there was, I'd have woken him up and made him faint thousands of times already."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun to watch the guy be a girl." I say with a roguish grin.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

(SEVERAL HOURS LATER, IDARI'S POV)

Okay, I woke up in my house with my head hurting, that's kind of normal. I'm in a tux. That's not normal. My spirit guide grinning over me, chanting, "Sissy man," over and over.

Pretty normal except for the tux.

"What happened, Leo?"

"You're gonna be a daddy again!" he laughs. "Don't faint on me asshole."

"Again?" I mutter. "I've gotta stop fu—"

"Okay Idari, even I have to draw the line somewhere. This is still T-rated."

"So?"

"So you can't curse."

"What the hell are you talking about? You and I do it all the f(bleep)ing time. What the f(bleep)? I'm being f(bleep)ing censored now?"

"Yeah. We want to keep people coming back for Ruina's installment of the series, don't we?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't see a need to censor it."

"Just do as I say, and it'll all be fine."

_Whatever_, I think.

"Oh, Ahsoka's coming. See you later bro." Leo says, and he's gone.

Hopefully this pregnancy will go better than the last.

Otherwise I don't think I'll survive this time around.

But before I pass the duty of the story onto my daughter, I want to give a message to the "Empire" as that motherf(bleep)er-Dammit Leo!-Palpatine is now calling it: Fire is catching, and if we burn, _you _will burn with us.

**Hey guys, that was the last official chapter of this fic! I will, however, post an Author's Note when the sequel is up. It will feature Ruina (Rue) as the main character, with her little brother/sister (I'm not gonna tell you what they'll be :P) and will be set around the time of **_**A New Hope**_**. I'm trying to decide if I'll make this a Luke/OC story with Luke and Ruina having a relationship, or if Ahsoka has a boy, possibly an OC/Leia, or something like that. Anyway, I want to give a shoutout to WildDev13 and AVP5, who have been with me since the very beginning. You guys are the best, and if it weren't for faithful readers like the two of you, and well, all the readers, it wouldn't be worth doing. Thank you all, for sticking with me through all of the outlandish and crazy subplots and such, particularly the "Hunger Games" subplot and the Vladitor subplot with all those anime-based characters, and of course, the breast-crazy Leonidas. This next story will be a co-op with my girlfriend, Audrey (known on this site as I Used To Rule The World), whereas this one was a co-op with my twin sister, Lex. I'd like to thank bands like Shinedown, Five Finger Death Punch, etc., because you guys are always giving me ideas from your songs. Once again, thank you all, and see you in the next story. I'm also planning to implement a new writing style, so bear with me guys. **

**Parting in friendship, until next time,**

**Chase **


	39. Final Author's Note

**Hey guys, it's me with one last Author's Note: The next story is up. It's called Star Wars: The Epic Adventures of Ruina Tress. You can check it out on my profile. Thanks!**


End file.
